Serenata
by Nuclear Eggs
Summary: Alternate ending to Libretto. Miku agrees to Luka's proposal. However, the path to them truly understanding each other is longer than a simple 'yes'.
1. Chapter 1

"Promise me you will return to tell me your decision," Luka said.

"I promise," said Miku, for there was nothing else for her to say.

"Yes," said Luka, and she smiled, humorlessly. "Miku always keeps her promises, doesn't she?"

Miku was surprised that Luka even remembered she said that, and she smiled and nodded. "I always keep my promises."

Luka was silent, and she looked away and extended her hand to Miku. Miku took it, and Luka led her to her room.

Miku was once more in the world of the above. She could hear human activity thrumming all around her - feet stamping on boards, actors and actresses rehearsing, the helter-skelter of theater life that yet had a peculiar sort of order under it all. Miku breathed in and out, closed her eyes, and took in the world.

She had to think about this...Miku stifled the cowardly urge to run, the urge to hide, her exhaustion. She had put off making a choice long enough. Miku somehow knew that if she were to run away and lie, no good would come out of it.

Luka had been truthful when she said that she did not have long to live. Miku noticed something weaker in her demeanor, something in her eyes that spoke of her terrible knowledge of her death.

Miku still did not know what she felt about her - was it fear? Fear was certainly in there after Luka told her of her killings and past...pity? Miku did feel terrible for Luka's life. But love?

That was something Miku did not know - something that Miku did not want to know. It was far simpler to think of Luka as a fearful, pitiable figure, although Miku felt more than that, much more. It was frightening to feel so, however, and Miku turned her thoughts to Len. Dear, sweet Len. They had grown up together and he had always been there for her.

But Luka...Miku closed her eyes. She could see already Luka's death. She would die, cold and alone, in the basement. All Miku could hear was the voice of the father of the chapel in her hometown speak of her mother's death.

"She died in the best way God allows us to pass...she did not die unloved, or without friends."

Miku knew what she had to do then.

-o-o-o-

When Len went into Miku's room, the first thing he did was pull her into her arms. Miku immediately tensed and pulled back. Len looked down at her, confused, like a hurt puppy.

"Miku?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Miku glanced at the mirror. By this time, she could sense Luka's presence...and Luka was, thankfully, not there.

"I cannot marry you," said Miku.

Len's eyes widened. "What? But, but why? Miku, I-"

"Someday, perhaps," said Miku, softly. "But not now."

"Is Luka forcing you into something again?" Len demanded, his eyes flashing. "Is that little freak making you do something you don't want to do? You don't have to do this. You can run away with me, run away from her! I will protect you!"

Miku hesitated. It was so tempting to run away and forget everything. Miku envisioned herself taking Len's hand, and running away from it all.

But Miku held herself back. She could not run away. She had to do the right thing.

"No, Len," said Miku. "It won't be for long...she's dying, she has so little life left to live, and...and I can make her happy."

"You are not a martyr, Miku," said Len, and he pulled her into a hug. Miku almost relaxed into it, but she grabbed a hold of herself and pulled back.

"Stop it," Miku said.

Len, taken aback by Miku's tone, stared at her for a long while before an expression flickered over his face, too fast for Miku to see, and he sighed and turned away.

"I won't give you up to that monster, Miku," he said in the most determined voice Miku ever heard him use, and left.

-o-o-o-

The performance went well. Miku sang for Luka, as she always did, but this time, not once did she look at Len's box. Her mind was occupied with pleasing her tutor, the tutor she once believed to be an angel, one last time before she accepted her proposal.

When Miku returned to her dressing room, she felt Luka's presence behind the mirror, and she turned. The mirror swung open, and Luka stood there, her face unreadable. Miku took her hand, and Luka took her back down to the basement.

The basement was now intimately familiar to Miku, so she really did not even need Luka guiding her down, but she liked having Luka guide her. She liked the protective warmth of Luka's hand. But then Miku caught herself, and reminded herself that she was in the presence of a dangerous killer, and her mind cleared once more.

Luka sat on the couch, and smiled at Miku. "Thank you for keeping your promise. I trust you have made your decision." Her voice sounded faintly amazed, and Miku could see Luka brace herself for the impact of rejection.

Miku stood up. Her heart was pounding loud in her ears. She walked over and placed her hand on Luka's shoulder, and looked down at her.

"I will marry you," said Miku.

Luka stared at her, disbelieving, shocked. There was a touch of wonder in her face, and Miku knew that Luka was holding back her feelings, trying not to get her hopes up too high in case she would become hurt. A rush of sadness went through Miku, then. Poor Luka...so used to rejection in her life, she expected it.

"Do you know what you're...what you're agreeing to?" Luka asked, her voice little more than a whisper.

"Yes, Luka," said Miku, but she did not know if she meant it. How could she understand Luka, in all her dark depths? However, Miku had sworn to herself to bring Luka happiness while she yet lives. It was the very least Miku could do for her, and it should not be hard...

Miku bit her lip as her mind turned to Len, and she immediately purged the thought from her mind. She would not think of what she lost now. She would not. She would be a good wife to Luka, the best she could possibly be.

Luka stood up then, and she stared at Miku with her one blue eye. Miku knew that she was testing her, trying to see if her intentions were real. Miku stared back, firmly, and Luka exhaled. She drew, from within her cloak, a tiny box, and within that box was a ring - a golden band with a diamond on it. A wedding ring.

Miku took baby steps forward, and, trembling, slid the ring on her finger. Luka sighed, and closed her eyes.

"It is done, then. We are married," she said. "I will do whatever I can to please you."

Funny the ceremony was over so quickly, though perhaps it shouldn't be too big a surprise, considering how outcast Luka is from society. It would be quite a difficult feat to find a priest marry the two of them officially. Miku stared at the band on her finger, wonderingly. There it was, the symbol of her marriage to Luka. How odd, that. It was not a legal marriage - Miku didn't even know if it was legal in the first place - but in here, in the basement, where there were no rules, a very simple ceremony like this was a marriage.

Luka stared at Miku, penetratingly. She gently took Miku's hands and began to kiss them.

Miku could not yet bring herself to offer something so intimate as her lips to Luka, and Luka had understood that, had read it in Miku's eyes. Miku felt saddened - she knew that as Luka's wife, the least she could do was allow her to kiss her wherever she wanted, but Miku wasn't brave enough for that yet. Luka had calmed, until she was only holding Miku's hands to her mouth with those graceful, yet skeletal, fingers of hers.

"I love you," whispered Luka, and Miku felt her warm breath brush against her fingers. "You have no idea how much I love you."

Miku couldn't repeat those words back to Luka, but she nodded and pulled her lips up in a smile. Luka sighed and dropped Miku's hands. She was pale and looked very tired, a dark eyebag under her visible eye. She did not seem to have slept well in the time it took for Miku to make her decision.

Miku might not have been able to offer Luka her lips, but surely, Luka could not only kiss her hands. Miku took a step forward and lowered her head. Luka understood, and she brushed her lips over Miku's forehead, so lightly Miku thought she imagined it, before Luka straightened herself up.

"Thank you...um, I will play a piece on the piano for you," Luka offered. "Will that be...will you like that?"

"Yes," said Miku, softly. "I would like that." She was ready to agree to everything, so miserably guilty she was.

Luka nodded and smiled, and she went over to the piano. All of her hesitance and fear vanished the moment she laid her fingers on the keyboard, and after a beat, Luka began to play, the lightest tune she could have thought of, completely in the major key.

The music was happy, and so sweet, Miku almost wished Luka played a dirge instead. Miku knew that Luka was playing this song for her, because she knew she liked it, because she wanted to make her happy. It made Miku want to cry. Luka played beautifully, but she always played beautifully.

When Luka finished, she seemed to shrink and grow older than her years. She turned towards Miku. "It is late. You should go to bed."

Miku noticed that Luka was not looking at her, so she obstinately stayed. With a sigh, Luka looked at Miku, and closed her eyes. She was being dismissed.

There were no goodbyes, no hugs, no kisses, and the wedding was over.

-o-o-o-

Miku awoke to emptiness in the house. Luka was not there, but there was a note left on Miku's pillow. Rubbing her eyes, Miku sat up and picked up the note. It made a loud crinkling noise as she held it in her fingers.

_My dear Miku,_

_I have heard that it is bad luck for the married peoples to see each other the day after the wedding. As I do not wish to play with fate, I will return at one to see you. Till then, I remain_

_Respectfully yours,_  
_Luka_

Miku sighed and let the note slip from her fingers. She hated being alone in the basement. Without Luka there, things would become frightening to her once again. The coffin, the hostile, silent cat, the darkness and flickering candles. Miku got up from the bed, and her eyes caught a glimpse of a glimmer on her bedside table. She looked at it, and immediately paled.

The crucifix...and Len's ring.

Luka had to have seen it, Miku realized. She was testing Miku, wasn't she? Miku took the ring in her fingers, the metal cool against her fingers. She could not have it with her, not if she wished to remain faithful to Luka – the ring brought up too many memories, too many fears. She could not be Luka's wife if her thoughts were occupied with thoughts of a man. Miku rushed out of her room, opened the sewers gate with her key, and threw the ring into the dark, rushing waters.

There...it was gone. Miku breathed out a shaky breath, and she looked at Luka's ring on her finger.

-o-o-o-

Luka returned home in a good mood. Miku greeted her, as a good wife should, and had prepared tea. She would have cooked too, but there was no food. Luka, however, did bring groceries with her...how she obtained the food was something Miku didn't know. Perhaps she asked her assassin friends to get the food for her. Now that would be a sight, trained killers walking around the market, purchasing food for their masked friend.

"I think with these I can cook for you," said Luka, excitedly. "I got some leeks, too. I remember you told me that you loved them."

Miku did love leeks, but...she told Luka that thirteen years ago. She found herself immeasurably touched by Luka's kindness. Even in normal circumstances, Miku did not deserve her. Miku was nothing more than a dressed-up liar. Luka looked up, her face for once bright and cheery, to see Miku's face, but her expression changed into shock once she saw her.

"Miku!" Luka immediately put the food on the table and rushed over to Miku. "What's...what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" An aghast expression made its way over Luka's face before she asked, quietly, "Do you not like leeks anymore?"

"No, no," said Miku. "I...love leeks. I don't know why I'm crying." She tried to smile.

"Is...is that so? Well," Luka turned back towards the table. "I hopefully have enough food here, for a while..." She fidgeted absentmindedly with the edge of the tablecloth. Stuck in a new situation such as this, Luka looked lost, unsure. "I'll…go cook."

After the solemn dinner that Luka made (Miku should not have been surprised to see that the food was also exquisitely cooked. Was there nothing Luka couldn't do?), Luka got up to take Miku to her room. When she opened the door, however, her expression changed into one so dark that Miku couldn't help but to ask, "What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?" Luka echoed, sarcastically, staring at the bedside table, before she turned, so fast Miku took a step back. "Where's the ring?"

"The…ring?" Miku echoed.

"The ring!" Luka yelled, and Miku hurriedly checked her ring finger. Luka's ring was still there, what other ring could there be - Miku paled. Len's ring. Of course. Luka meant Len's ring. "Where is it!? Did you hide it from me? Where?" Luka's voice was harsh and angry. "This marriage means nothing to you, isn't it? It's just a fake one, a farce, made out of pity!"

"Luka, please, stop," Miku stammered, trying to explain herself, but Luka cut her off. She grabbed Miku by the arm, so hard Miku flinched from the pain.

Luka, however, mistook that flinch as disgust, and, in horror, she backed off and put her hand to her head. "I thought you loved me," she said weakly. "I thought this would be a real marriage. Why did you hide that boy's ring? I thought that maybe you changed your mind and he meant nothing to you anymore, but if you still feel the need to hide his ring from me, then..." Luka shook her head, and without another word, she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

Shaking, Miku slowly dressed herself in her nightgown and slid into her bed. It was cold and Miku felt miserable. She had provoked Luka's anger, betrayed her again, tried to cling to a world she could not have. She had not been good.

Miku had no sleep that night.

-o-o-o-

It was morning. Miku's internal clock recognized this, and she opened her eyes. She really didn't sleep at all, and she felt terribly tired. She had to apologize to Luka, she knew. Miku stumbled out of her bed into the bathroom, and she emerged from it later, having changed into day clothes. She walked out of her room, dreading facing Luka. She had seemed so sad and angry that Miku wasn't entirely sure what to do or say to assuage her anger.

Luka was not in the house, however. Miku checked first the coffin, then the piano, then the kitchen. There was no one. Feeling a small, odd sense of relief, Miku walked over to the breakfast table. At the sight of it, her spirits sank.

It was immaculately laid out. There were strawberries and other fruits on little china plates with cream, and an assortment of bread and pastries and jam. A single jug of water stood on the table, and in the middle of the table was a vase with a rose, and attached to the rose was a small note. Miku hesitated a little before walking over and picking up the note.

_My dear Miku,_

_I am sorry for frightening you last night. My anger was wrongly placed. I let you set the boundaries of our relationship, and I must have overstepped them._

_I will be away today until night, and the house is yours. Please eat and be comfortable here - nothing will hurt you, and this is your house now as much as mine. I apologize for the hurt I have caused you, and I am forever in your debt._

_Respectfully yours,_  
_Luka_

Miku once again sighed and let the note drop from her fingers. She could just imagine Luka staying up to prepare all of this for her. She didn't deserve this. Luka apologized, when instead it should be Miku who apologized.

Why did Miku agree to marry Luka in the first place? It really was a farce marriage. Miku felt disgusted with herself. She knew that if she wanted these six months to be good for Luka, she had to grow up, and stop being so childish. She was twenty one and she should stand up for herself now instead of cowering and hiding like a child. Miku sipped at her water and bit into her croissant, and nodded firmly to herself.

She would do her best to make this marriage work.

-o-o-o-

Luka returned to the house, and Miku leapt up to meet her. The moment she saw Luka's face, however, she shrank back.

Defeat read clearly in Luka's expression, and she trudged over to an armchair, and sat down heavily. She looked so broken, Miku knew she had to do something quick. She knelt by Luka's feet, and grabbed her hand. Luka pulled back, surprise evident in her face.

"What are you doing, Miku?" she asked, in a guarded voice.

Luka pulling back had hurt Miku, and Miku realized that this must be what Luka felt each time Miku pulled back from her...perhaps even worse due to how long she spent pining for her.

"I made you tea," said Miku softly, and she poured a cup for Luka and offered it to her.

"Thank you," said Luka, and she reached for the tea. Their fingers brushed together, and Miku felt a tingle run through her spine, although why, she didn't know. Luka delicately brought the teacup up to her lips and drank.

There was a long silence, broken only by the soft sound of the teacup being placed on its platter. Luka looked at Miku, her masked face unreadable.

"I hope you enjoyed your breakfast," said Luka.

"Yes, thank you," said Miku, and her eyes flickered to the floor for a bit as she gathered herself.

"Miku, I-" Luka began, but Miku cut her off. Luka's face registered surprise - Miku had never interrupted her before.

"No, Luka," said Miku hastily. "I'm the one who's sorry. You have done nothing wrong, nothing at all! It's me. I'm sorry, Luka!"

"Mi-Miku?" Luka stammered, and there was true, confused innocence in her eyes, and Miku realized that in some respects, Luka was just as much as a child as Miku was. They were the same age...it was so easy to forget that sometimes.

Miku took Luka's hand and brought it to her face, and Luka did not pull away. Miku leaned into Luka's hand and closed her eyes.

They sat in silence, and at that moment the future seemed a little brighter.

* * *

**When I said 'longer', I meant LONGER...this is going to be a multichapter happy end XD Hope that's fine with y'all. **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since that. Miku and Luka's life had grown into a sort of routine, and Miku, if asked, would freely admit that she enjoyed every minute of it.

Miku would awaken to a small breakfast prepared by Luka, who would sometimes eat with her, and sometimes play on the piano. Then tutoring - Luka had insisted that Miku continue her voice lessons, and Miku was all too happy to comply. She really did love singing, and being able to sing every day under the watchful eye of her tutor/spouse was wonderful. Sometimes Luka would give her a break, and simply play song after song, some of them popular tunes of the day, others, her own compositions. After supper, Luka would usually read to Miku - she seemed eager to show off her expertise over the written word now. If not that, Luka would sit back and tell stories that her own mind made up.

It was the beginning of their third week when Miku decided that she was now ready to take another step forward in their relationship. It was before dinner, and Miku had realized this during the tutoring.

"Luka," began Miku, and then she faltered. She did not know how Luka would react to this request. All of her old nervousness came back to her. Miku swallowed. She had promised herself that she would make this marriage really, truly work, and she had promised herself that she would act maturely, would grow up. She would not be a cowed little child anymore.

Luka looked up from the piano piece, attentively. "Yes, Miku?"

"I," Miku said, and then she looked down at her fingers, hating herself for sounding and being so nervous. "Um. I. Would. Um. Could you please take off your mask?"

There, it was out. Miku glanced up to see Luka's reaction. Luka was smiling and shaking her head.

"Oh, Miku, that'd only frighten you," she said.

Miku shook her head, firmly. "I-it won't frighten me. I have seen your face before." Miku said, and here Luka self-consciously touched her mask. "Your face doesn't make me scared any more." Miku reached out her hand, gently, to Luka. "Please, Luka," Miku said. "I want to understand you. I cannot understand you if you're wearing a mask all of the time. It is very simple."

Luka looked nervous and frightened. "I...you don't need to understand a freak like me...and, and the last time I showed you my face after you told me you wouldn't be scared, you screamed and ran away-"

"That was thirteen years ago, Luka!" Miku groaned, and she crossed her arms petulantly. "I am your wife! I want to understand you! I'm trying, here! Now take off that mask, or I'll do it myself."

"No one had ever told me that they wanted to understand me," Luka said, softly. "No one ever asked."

Luka really did look terrified right now. Miku once again thought of Luka as a child in some respects, like her. She wasn't strong enough to take the first steps by herself into a real relationship...Miku understood that she had to drag Luka down with her to mutual understanding and trust. Right now, they have a good relationship, but it was not yet one that married couples should have. There was a barrier, one that Miku was determined to cross now.

"Well, I have," said Miku. "I will understand you, and you will understand me." She looked at Luka.

"V-very well," Luka stammered as she tried to regain her composure. "If...if it pleases you, I will...take off my mask for you-"

"Great," said Miku, smiling. "At dinner tonight, then. I will eat, and you will talk...with your mask off, naturally."

Luka looked thunderstruck and she gaped at Miku once more. "You truly are full of surprises today, Miku," said Luka, in a wondering voice. "But...but..." Luka's hands trembled and Miku saw, to her surprise, that Luka was crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Miku, concerned now, and immediately feeling all of her guilt rush back. She wasn't good enough. She wasn't a good wife. She hurt Luka, didn't she? She had pushed too hard...was that it? But Miku truly did want to grow closer to Luka. She recalled Luka's intense, burning love for her, and shuddered. She had to live up to that love, and perhaps, one day, Miku could find the strength in herself to finally, truly love Luka back. Her feelings for her were still confused, although far more friendly, and she was not afraid of Luka anymore. "I...if it bothers you that much, you don't have to..."

"Miku cares," murmured Luka to herself. "She cares...am I a fool to think that she cares? How can she understand me if I can't even understand myself?"

"Let's try," said Miku, "at dinner."

Luka pulled a pocket watch from her suit. "Miku, it is already dinnertime."

"Oh!" Miku said, surprised. She had completely lost track of time during the lesson...as she was wont to do. "I'll change then," she said hurriedly. "And after that I'll come right out."

Luka paused and she looked at Miku. She looked like she wanted to kiss her. Miku waited - she wanted to see if Luka was brave enough. Miku didn't even take into account whether she herself was brave enough for the kiss, though.

In the end, Luka broke her gaze with Miku, and turned away. Miku realized that she was being dismissed, and, with a small sigh, left for her room.

-o-o-o-

The two of them were sitting at the dinner table. Miku was dressed impeccably in an evening dress. Luka was fidgeting with her fingers, dressed in her suit. (Miku wondered if that would make Luka the husband. It was very confusing.) She had not yet taken off her mask, and Miku had sworn to not eat until she did. Miku fixed Luka with a penetrating stare, and Luka squirmed under her gaze. It was endearing seeing Luka so flustered - Miku was so used to a commanding, cool, and calm Luka that this shy, embarrassed Luka was a pleasant surprise.

"I don't want to ruin your appetite," said Luka weakly, obviously having second thoughts about the whole 'take off mask' thing.

"It won't ruin my appetite," said Miku. "I won't eat until you take it off."

Luka frowned at Miku, and Miku frowned back. After a few minutes, however, Miku realized that she was fighting a losing battle - Luka obviously had no intention of taking off her mask, and Miku stabbed her fork into her veal.

"So..." Miku figured that it would be best to get close to Luka by easing her into conversation about herself. "Um. You told me that you performed at several traveling fairs. Anything happen?"

"Nothing to tell," said Luka, blandly.

Drat. Miku pursed her lips in irritation. Here she was, trying to get closer to Luka, to know Luka more, and Luka was blatantly refusing to let Miku get to know her.

"I...I see," said Miku. "Um. How did you learn piano?"

"Lola taught me," said Luka. "The lady from the troupe." And she said no more on the subject, dodging the questions Miku threw at her.

"Your parents?" Miku asked, seizing onto this subject after seeing many other subjects fail.

"Nothing to tell," said Luka. "I do not remember them."

"I'm...I'm sorry," stammered Miku.

"Don't be," said Luka. "They are in the past. I suspect they were the ones who threw me in the freakshow in the first place. If I can't remember them...they must have done terrible things to me."

There was a pause, and Miku felt appalled by Luka's past. Such a terrible, tragic past...Miku found that she had lost her appetite, but it was not from Luka's face. Before, Miku had regarded Luka's blood-splattered past with fear, but now she felt only sadness for the girl. Luka had been through so much, and it had aged her mentally. Physically, the undeformed side of her face was beautiful, and her skin was unblemished, but Luka's eye was so pained.

"Are you happy here?" asked Luka to Miku.

Miku did not know. She truly did enjoy her time with Luka, but to say whether or not she was truly happy living like this...that was harder. Luka's reticence about herself also contributed to Miku's discomfort - she really did want to know more about Luka.

"I am happy here," Miku lied.

Luka's gaze hardened for a brief moment, and then she closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh. "...you're lying."

"I want to be happy here, Luka," said Miku, honestly.

"Well, you're not," said Luka, "and that doesn't do much good for any of us, eh?...oh, Miku," Luka's face fell. "I want you to be happy..."

"I want you to be happy too," said Miku, and she found to her unsurprise that she meant it.

Luka leaned forward on the table. "Love me, Miku! Love me, and I will be happy!"

"You must let me love you first, Luka," said Miku, and the words were out before she even realized that she spoke them.

Luka looked confused. "H-how? I do...let you love me...right?"

Miku got up from her chair, and made her way over to Luka. Luka looked up at her, confused, seeking for help and guidance. Miku swallowed. She was so close to Luka, and she felt a mix of disgust and amazement and tenderness. She knew what she was going to ask.

"Kiss me," said Miku.

Luka stared at her. Her bottom lip trembled. She swallowed, hard, and Miku could see a blush spread on Luka's cheeks. "No..."

"No?" Miku gaped. "Why...why no!?"

Luka seemed terrified. She could not look Miku in the face.

Miku herself was feeling completely rejected, as if Luka punched a hole in her chest. She felt worthless and pushed away, and she did not understand. Luka loved her. Was she really so afraid of rejection now that she wouldn't even kiss Miku?

But then memories of what Miku did to Luka rushed back into Miku's mind, and Miku once again felt disgusted with herself. She made Luka afraid and frightened and distrustful. She broke two of the promises she made to Luka, she was indecisive for the longest time, and even after marrying Luka, for a while Miku still clung onto Len (Len! Miku had not thought of him in a while, and she felt a jolt of guilt) and hurt Luka in the process. No wonder Luka wouldn't kiss her, no wonder Luka wouldn't want to talk about herself, no wonder Luka wouldn't take off her mask. Miku had cried wolf too many times.

Luka had stayed silent while all these thoughts ran through Miku's mind, and Miku hung her head. She then felt Luka plant a light kiss on top of her hair.

Miku looked up. Luka was flustered and panting as though she had run a thousand miles. She looked afraid, as if she was expecting Miku to draw back in disgust and reject her.

But no. Miku smiled at Luka and went back to her own seat, her heart thudding. She had just asked Luka to kiss her. Why did she ask Luka to kiss her? She didn't want to fall in love with Luka...right? Right? Then why did she do that in the first place? Miku took a breath and looked about, trying to get the conversation running again. Then, she remembered the outdoors. Would Luka consent to let her go outside...? Miku glanced at her, surreptitiously. Luka looked quite happy now, and she was smiling. This was the best time to ask.

"Um...it's been a while since we've last taken a walk," said Miku. "Could we possibly...take a carriage together? Someday?" Miku felt nervous again. "If you don't want to, I...we don't have to..."

Luka blinked. "Of course," she said, her voice much lighter than before.

Miku could hardly believe her ears, and a smile spread on her face. "Really, Luka!?"

"Yes," said Luka. "It's going to be warm tomorrow, though, so I suggest you wear lighter clothes-"

"We're going tomorrow?" Miku was in a full-fledged beam now, and Luka smiled and nodded. Luka was being so good to her. For someone who had not been outside in weeks, the promise of fresh air was enough to revitalize Miku all over again. She loved the outdoors, the people and the activity and the sun and the buildings. She went back to Luka's side.

"Thank you, Luka!" Miku exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Miku," said Luka, gently.

Miku reached out her fingers to touch Luka, and all at once she rememberedthe feeling of Luka's lips on her head. She wondered if she should kiss Luka for the first time. All of a sudden, Miku's mouth went dry, and her heart pounded loudly in her head. Her fingers brushed against Luka's mask.

Luka turned away with a brief sigh.

Miku once again felt stabbed with rejection.

"Why don't you go to bed, Miku," said Luka, and she looked back at Miku, her expression gentle. "It's late."

Miku knew that Luka was trying to dismiss her. "I don't want to go to sleep yet," she said, stubbornly, like a child.

Luka chuckled. "I see. Then, would you like me to bring you a book-"

"No," said Miku. "I want to listen to you play the piano...if that's alright by you."

Luka nodded agreeably and stood up.

"Very well," she said, and she boldly took Miku by the arm and led her to the room where the piano was. She took Miku over to a seat, and sat down at the piano to begin playing.

The song was probably composed for her, Miku recognized. It was also a very sleepy song. Luka played something like this on purpose, didn't she? Against her will, Miku felt her eyes grow heavy. When Luka finally stopped playing, Miku was practically dozing on the chair.

"Good night, Luka," Miku mumbled, sleepily.

"Good night, Miku," Luka whispered as she lifted Miku up and carried her to her bed. Luka had a slight frame, but she was able to pick up Miku without too much effort - apparently being an ex-assassin called for this sort of upper body strength. Miku was laid on the bed, and she sensed that Luka was about to leave.

"Luka," said Miku as she burrowed into her pillow. Luka paused.

"Yes?"

"I want to know more about you because I care about you," said Miku. She was surprised by her own boldness and bluntness. Being sleepy had amazing effects, apparently.

Luka was obviously touched. She stood there for a long while, before nodding and closing the door behind her.

-o-o-o-

Miku awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of the door to her room opening, and hesitant, near silent footsteps padding in. Miku surreptitiously glanced at the dark shadow above her between her eyelashes - her eyes were barely open. It was Luka - who else could it be?

"Miku?" Luka whispered. Miku said nothing, and wondered why Luka was here in the dead of the night in her room. She heard Luka pull up a chair behind her, and Miku decided to feign sleep and wait to see what Luka would do.

Luka did nothing.

Of course. Luka was courteous and there was no way she would go into someone's room to do things to them. Miku felt ashamed of herself for even letting the thought cross her mind. Apparently all Luka wanted to do was watch her sleep. Miku feigned slowly waking up, rubbing her eyes and yawning and the like.

"Luka?" Miku called.

"I am here," said Luka.

"What are you doing?" asked Miku.

Luka looked uncomfortable. "Um. Listening to you breathe. You look so...content in your sleep," she said, and her voice was both melancholy and tender.

Miku could not help but to be touched in spite of herself, and then she remembered that Luka had excellent night vision, and Miku was dressed in little more than a nightgown. Miku felt herself blush a little before pulling up the covers. Luka liked to see her happy...

"I see," said Miku contently. "I'll go back to sleep then-"

"Ah," said Luka, and she paused. "Miku. Wait." There was now a note of raw nervousness in her voice that Miku could not ignore, and she looked up at Luka.

"Yes?"

Luka shifted. "...I have...I've granted a wish of yours, h-haven't I...E-Miku? Um...l-letting you go outside, I mean..." Luka sounded so timid and afraid, like a child caught doing something wrong. "I was w-wondering...could you please...g-grant one of my wishes too?"

Miku tugged her blankets closer around her, nervously. "Wh-what?" She wondered if there was now an ulterior motive to Luka being in her room...at night...in the dark...while Miku was clad in only her nightgown...

"A...A kiss," Luka blurted out. "J-just one, on the forehead, less than a second, just a tiny, tiny little kiss, just that and I won't ask for anything else, I swear, just that! Oh...oh Miku, I'm sorry, I'm asking for what you don't want to give, but it's...it's just one kiss," Luka dropped her voice to a little sad mumble. "I w-would ask for two kisses...one for now, and one to save for later, but...I suppose that would be too much for you to give me...so...just one would be enough for me...I am not greedy..."

Her request was so heartfelt and at the same time, childish, that Miku felt her heart stir. She could not deny Luka one kiss, or two, or three. Miku sat up in her bed.

"Come here, Luka," said Miku softly.

Luka whimpered - actually, honestly whimpered - and shrank back. She was afraid and she looked broken. She had never been kissed before, not anywhere, and Miku felt terrible for her. She had never had anyone show her love or affection before.

"N-no," said Luka in a sort of dry sob. "F-forget I asked. I am so sorry, I never should have asked for anything...I'm a terrible girl, I don't deserve any of your kisses..."

"Shh, shh," Miku moved over to Luka, and began to unlace her mask.

"N-no," stammered Luka. "I...I don't deserve this-"

"Hush, Luka," scolded Miku. "If you keep acting like this, you won't get anything." She threw the mask aside and looked at the outline of Luka's deformed face in the dark.

Luka took in a deep, shuddering breath, and nodded.

Miku leaned over and kissed Luka's forehead, and then she dropped her head lower, and tentatively kissed Luka's deformed, roughened cheek. Miku felt no revulsion or disgust, and she drew her lips down Luka's cheek as she put her arms around her and pulled her close. She waited for Luka's tears, and they came. Luka cried softly into Miku's shoulder, and her arms snaked around Miku's waist and pulled her so that Miku was sitting on Luka's lap. Luka's breathing was ragged, and her hands were shaking, although whether it was from her sickness or from nervousness or both, Miku could not say. Miku could feel Luka's hot breath against her exposed shoulder, and she shuddered and buried her head into the crook of Luka's neck.

"Thank you," Luka said, and she sounded like she was trying to regain control of herself. "My wish...is granted," Miku slowly realized that Luka was trying to gently push her off of her lap. "Go back to sleep."

Miku did not like being pushed away like this, but she sighed and got off of Luka and climbed back into her bed. Luka's hands were tightly clenching the armrests now, and after a moment, she got up and picked up her mask and fitted it back on. Then, she turned to leave.

"Wait," Miku called.

Luka waited.

"Could you please sing to me?" Miku asked. For some reason, she did not quite want Luka to leave her yet, and she had not heard Luka's angelic singing voice in a while. Miku was suddenly terrified that Luka would refuse to grant her this. Once, Luka's singing had been the light of Miku's life, when she was frightened and alone in the theater...and now Miku wanted to hear it again.

Luka nodded and walked over to Miku, and sat back down on the chair. She took a shaky breath, and began to sing. Every word was perfectly articulated, and her voice was sweet and intoxicating. Miku closed her eyes, so as to not let anything distract her from the pureness of Luka's voice.

As she sang, Luka took Miku's hand in a firm, warm grip, not missing a beat. Miku savored the feeling of having her hand held.

And when Luka began to cry, Miku pretended to be fast asleep.

-o-o-o-

"Are you ready?" asked Luka as she straightened out her hat and cloak.

Miku was pulling on her shoes. "Yes, I am!" She hopped up from the couch and walked over to Luka, who was standing by the sewer gate door. How odd that the entrance and exit to their little house would lead to the sewers, but Miku was used to that now.

Luka glanced up and down Miku's body. "You look beautiful," she said in a reverent breath.

Miku smiled and offered Luka her arm.

Luka stared blankly at it in confusion.

Miku gave Luka a very pointed look. "Well, aren't you going to offer me your arm?"

Luka looked scandalized.

Miku huffed. "Luka, your wife wants you to take her by the arm!"

Luka took a breath, and Miku felt a little offended despite herself - was she really so unapproachable? Luka did, however, take Miku's arm in the end, silently, and the two of them made their way out through the sewers and into the fresh air of the outside. It was a warm day and the sun was shining...actually shining. Miku let out a laugh of joy, and she ran around, practically dragging Luka behind her, as she stared in wonder at the myriad flowers and trees. She had not seen them in so long. The sun's warmth felt wonderful, and the breeze...Miku grinned and closed her eyes, spreading out her arms and inhaling deep breaths of air.

Luka was staring at her, but Miku was too happy to care.

"Come on, Luka!" Miku said, and she dragged Luka out of the area where the mouth of the sewer opened up - if she was this happy just from standing outside a sewer, Miku wondered how happy she'd be once she was on the streets of Crypton. Miku's energy felt inexhaustible, and she dragged Luka, who had her face firmly hidden in her large hat and collar and mask, up and down the streets of the city.

Miku saw other people walking around, other people looking carefree and happy, and the normality was incredible. Miku wanted to hug everyone, and even hug the buildings. She turned to Luka, her face alight with pure happiness.

Luka looked at Miku, and her face softened at the sight of Miku being so happy. Then, her eye darted to the left, and Luka turned.

"Miku," she said softly. "The carriage."

"We're not walking on the streets?" Miku asked innocently.

Luka looked conflicted. "But...my face."

Miku was feeling giddy, but she recognized Luka's fear, and she calmed herself. "If it makes you more comfortable, we can ride in the carriage," said Miku. "I don't mind either way..." Miku's eyes wandered over to the buildings and the flowers and the fresh air smell. "Ahh, Luka, it's so wonderful outside! It smells like spring! And there are so many flowers! And buildings!"

Luka smiled. "That's because it is spring, Miku. And yes, there are many flowers. And buildings."

"Can we see a show tonight?" asked Miku.

Luka thought. "A show? In our theater?"

"I don't care where," said Miku, her face set in a bit of a foolish grin. "I'm fine with anywhere."

Luka nodded. "If you wish, we can see a show tonight, in our theater, then. It is the best theater in Crypton," Luka added, with a little arrogance in her voice. "I chose it to be my home, after all."

"Okay," said Miku happily, satisfied. "So what do we do now?"

"I think," said Luka, slowly, "we should get in the carriage..."

Luka had been hiding her face from all passerbys, Miku noticed. It must be hard on the poor girl. Miku nodded and offered her arm again. This time, Luka took it immediately, and they got into the carriage. Luka took her all around Sechs, telling her stories and legends, and Miku sat back and contently listened as Luka's voice filled the carriage, and she gazed out of the window, the beauty outside perfectly accompanying the beauty of Luka's voice.

She was, Miku realized, happy with Luka.

-o-o-o-

At night, Luka kept her word. She took Miku to see the show, up to her private, hidden box.

The show that was playing was Lotte, and Miku realized that, although she had performed it, she had never actually watched it. As the lights dimmed, Miku leaned forward in anticipation. The view from this box was spectacular - Miku understood why Luka chose this box as her own. She imagined Luka watching her perform from this very box, and her breath caught from her throat. From this box, Luka could see everything when Miku performed...her movements, her gestures, her glances-

Miku almost choked then. She recalled all the times when she had performed and looked for Len. Luka would have seen those, wouldn't she have? She may not have recognized it, but...

At once, Miku felt guilty all over again, and her previous forgotten confusion came back in full force. Luka, ever attentive to Miku's needs and emotions, looked over to her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

Miku shook her head. "Nothing," she said back. "Nothing at all."

Len was in the past. Miku would not think of him now. Not when she was with Luka. Not when Luka loved her so much.

The play began, and Miku wrenched her attention away from her thoughts and focused on the play. It was breathtaking, superb, and during it all, Luka had sat forward to point out certain things about the play, or about the actors, and she was so attentive...she was the perfect suitor, and she loved Miku, and Miku could have this whenever she wanted, if she just loved Luka.

But by now, Miku was feeling something in her heart open, hesitantly and slowly, for Luka. Lost in thoughts of her own feelings, Miku did not notice Luka's breaths grow ragged, did not notice Luka tightening her grip on her, until they reached home, and Luka stumbled forward and clutched at her heart.

"Leave me," Luka gasped as she tried to make her way to her room.

Miku was having none of that, however. Before she could even think, she was there, supporting Luka to the couch, making her lie down, and she rushed to find a wet rag, and she knelt before Luka, and the sight of Luka's pitiful, pain-wracked form was enough to make Miku's heart split into two.

"You can't breathe properly with that mask on," Miku said, and she reached for the mask, but Luka held her hands tight and shook her head.

"Miku, I-" Luka began, but Miku shook her hands out of her grip and undid Luka's mask, throwing it away. Luka flinched and actually let out a tiny whimper as she tried to cover her face. She did not have the benefit of the dark to hide her deformity this time.

Miku, however, looked down at Luka's face, and felt no disgust and no fear, and her heart constricted at the sight of Luka's suffering expression. She gently wiped the rag on Luka's face, and Luka stared up at Miku, eyes wide with disbelief that changed into awe, and then tenderness and pure, devoted love. Then, her eyes fluttered shut, and she drifted to sleep.

Miku let the rag slowly fall from her hands as she realized something. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. She had tried to deny it and to prevent it, and she thought, guiltily, of Len, before this new emotion she felt for Luka swept him away from her mind.

Love was what it was, Miku realized. Had it always been there? Or was it only just now? Miku gazed down at Luka's sleeping face, looking peaceful and content, and Miku bent over and lightly kissed Luka on her deformed (no, Miku corrected. Not deformed, not freakish, just 'Luka's right cheek'), fragile cheek.

-o-o-o-

Luka awoke with a start. Miku, startled, almost dropped the tray of breakfast that she was bringing to Luka. Luka brought her hand to her face, panicked, and moved it around.

"M-My mask!" Luka gasped. "Where is my...my..." Luka caught a glance of Miku and squeaked and hid her face away. "Don't look at me, Miku!"

Miku smiled. "Far too late for that, Luka. I've been looking at you for most of the night."

Luka slowly raised her head and stared at Miku in complete and utter confusion. "...huh?"

"You had an attack," said Miku as she sat down across from Luka. "After we went to see Lotte. I took off your mask because with it you couldn't breathe, and then you went to sleep...have some tea," Miku proffered a cup.

Luka wonderingly took it and stared at Miku. "You...you don't mind my face?"

Miku nodded, and looked down. "Yes...I am sorry for before, Luka. I was stupid. I was shallow..."

"No, no," Luka said, her voice heated. "You're not stupid or shallow at all!"

Miku sighed and grinned a little, sheepishly. "I'm not the perfect girl you think I am, Luka. I have faults."

"In comparison to me," said Luka, fervently, "you're more perfect than anything."

Miku's grin turned to a frown. "Luka. I am far from perfect. I was indecisive and I have hurt you so many times. I do not know why you still love me, and I am very happy you do, but I am not a perfect angel."

"I know," said Luka. "But...we all suffer from the delusion that...perfection exists in the one we love."

Miku smiled again. "That sounds about right, I suppose. Oh," Miku looked down at her forgotten breakfast tray. "I made breakfast for you. If you're feeling well enough-"

Luka interrupted her by sitting up straight and staring at the food. "Miku! You really made breakfast for me?"

"Yes," said Miku, and she gave Luka the tray. Luka swung her legs out from the couch, so that she was no longer lying on it, placed the tray on her lap, and began to eat, delicate little morsels of the food. She was still recovering, it seemed, and Miku felt once more that unfamiliar stir of love and tenderness inside her. She watched Luka eat with fascination, observing each and every tiny movement. Luka could not finish her food, it seemed, and she put the tray aside, and looked at Miku seriously.

"You seem different now," Luka said at last. "Where's that girl I met in the freak show so long ago...?" Luka's voice was wondering. "Where's the girl I saw through the mirror...?"

"She grew up," said Miku, softly.

Luka said nothing for a while, before she smiled slightly. "Well, she grew to be a beautiful woman. I feel so lucky to have you, Miku."

Miku was suddenly seized by a desire to hug Luka and hold her tight, but she instead brought up her hand and caressed Luka's right cheek, careful to avoid the area around her empty eye socket. It was rough, yet it felt strangely delicate and fragile. Luka stared at Miku with her single eye, and there was genuine wonder in her expression, wonder about how Miku was able to stand the sight of her deformity.

"_How_?" she asked, and Miku knew what her question was, and her answer came instinctively.

"Because," said Miku as she stroked the rough terrain of Luka's right cheek, staring into Luka's eye, "I am your wife."

The implications hidden in that was enough for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Yet more days passed, and they went by so fast, Miku couldn't stand it. She recalled Luka's words to her the day before Miku agreed to be her wife:

_"How long will I live, after this life? Not long, to be sure, five, six months..." _

Five, six months. Miku brought her trembling fingers to her mouth. Five, six months...she had lived with Luka for a month now, and it was unbearable how quickly the time was passing. If Luka were to die, Miku truly wouldn't know what to do. She recognized that she loved Luka, had loved her even before the marriage, in a small, crudely developed way, but now her love was different, more mature and steady and firm.

Miku found herself wishing that she could rewind time and do it all over again so that she could spend more time with Luka. Perhaps if she had done things differently, Luka would not be dying. Miku recalled that Luka's first seizure happened shortly after she realized that Miku didn't remember her...that pain and betrayed anger on Luka's face frightened Miku at the time, but now, the recollection only made Miku feel miserably guilty. It was all her fault, wasn't it? Everything was her fault. She hurt Luka and she had been hurting Luka ever since they first met. It really is a wonder that the girl doggedly stayed in love with her - heaven knows Miku didn't deserve it.

"It's our one-month anniversary," said Luka cheerily all of a sudden, disrupting Miku's thoughts. Miku turned and nodded.

"Yes, it is," she said, a small frown on her face at the thought of how close it was to...

Luka's face immediately fell at the sight of Miku's expression. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"I...I..." Miku looked away. She shouldn't ruin their one-month anniversary with talk of Luka's death! But Miku couldn't help but to imagine their six-month anniversary ending with Luka's death, and the thought of it was so tragic and sad Miku wanted to burst into tears. "I am happy with you, but I..."

Luka's face darkened. "You...? You what? You'd rather be with someone else, is that it? I bet you're counting down the months to my death, aren't you?"

"Don't say things like that!" Miku immediately glared at Luka. "Do you really not trust me?"

"It's hard to trust you when you have mood swings like this," Luka said, more than a hint of bitterness in her voice. "One moment you act sweet, the other moment you act cold. I thought I trained you to be a better actress than this, Miku. You should know that when you play a character, you have to stick to a single personality." The sarcasm was heavy in Luka's voice.

Luka's words took Miku aback, and she stared at her in disbelief that slowly changed to anger. "Luka, what...what are you saying? Why don't you let me finish my sentence first before jumping to conclusions like this?" Miku irritatedly brushed away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "You can't even tell when I'm being worried! I was worried! I wasn't thinking about Len, I was thinking about you! And besides," Miku added, rapidly losing reason, her mouth running out of control, "you don't even know me well at all! All you care about is that eight year old me who taught you how to read ages ago! You don't care about me, you care about that...that memory!"

Luka looked stricken. "Miku, I..."

Miku turned and left, not bothering to hear Luka's stammered reply. She went into her room, slammed the door, and sat heavily on the bed, glaring at her wedding ring, shining tauntingly on her finger. A few moments later, however, her anger calmed, and Miku began to feel regret for what she said. She probably hurt Luka a lot with her careless words.

Why did she always screw things up? Miku groaned and put her head in her hands. Luka probably wouldn't even want to see her anymore...not that Miku could blame her. If it was Miku, she wouldn't want to see herself either. Miku glanced sadly into the mirror of her room, and the sight of herself filled her mind with disgust. She was the monster here, not Luka. Luka was the angelic one, but she was mocked and disregarded by society due to her deformed face...if she had been born normal, she really would have gone on to great things. She wouldn't pay attention to a little rat like Miku, the ordinary daughter of an ordinary chemist. It was only because she was deformed that she loved Miku, wasn't it? If she was normal, then she wouldn't have given Miku a second thought - Luka would give her affections to someone as great as herself.

A small, choked sigh escaped from Miku's lips and she stared miserably once more at the wedding ring. She should not fight with Luka. Luka had so little life left to live. Miku got up and decided to apologize to her, so she stepped out of her room.

Luka was morosely plonking out a simple melody on the piano, while her cat Juent sat on her side. At Miku's approach, he once again looked up and glared at her. Miku shrank back. That cat had known that Miku would be no good for Luka from the start, didn't he? With a sigh, Miku gathered her courage and stepped towards Luka.

"Luka," said Miku. "I'm...I'm sorry for what I said..."

"Oh no," said Luka, not looking up from the piano. "Do not be. I should apologize. I cannot control my temper." Her voice was distant as well, and Miku felt a small bit of panic clutch at her throat. She didn't want to lose Luka.

"It's not your fault, Luka," Miku said. "It's mine. I'm sorry...I should have acted more maturely. I'm sorry." Miku had never thought that she could possibly feel so miserable. It seems like being with Luka enhanced Miku's depth of feeling as well - she felt like she could feel much more being with Luka. Miku had been a shallow girl before, concerned with appearances, having a normal life, falling for a normal, well-to-do man...but then Luka appeared on the scene once more and opened Miku's eyes to a bigger and wider world. Miku was terrified of losing Luka now, and she grabbed hold of Luka's cold hand.

Luka did not react, and her nonreaction frightened Miku, making her feel pushed away and worthless once more. Not only that, but Luka was like the dead - she was blankly staring straight forward, her eyes not looking at anything in particular. The mask she wore only served to accentuate her deadness - Miku was staring at white porcelain and not at a face.

"L-Luka?" Miku whispered, her voice trembling and afraid.

Luka said nothing.

Miku snapped. "Say something at least!" she yelled, her hand clutching tightly to Luka's hand. "I don't want you to die, Luka! That's all it was! I was thinking about you saying that you wouldn't live for much longer, six months, and...and...this is already our one month anniversary, and six months seems...seems so short, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said about you not caring about me! I know you care about me, you show it every day, I'm so ungrateful, I don't deserve you, please say something, Luka..."

Luka finally looked at Miku, her expression soft. She moved her hand, gently extricating it from Miku's grip, and held Miku's hand in hers. "That's why we should enjoy the time we have with each other. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. And me being silent was a cruel trick to play - I shouldn't have done that. I didn't know it would frighten you so much."

Luka's voice was so sincere and sweet, and she was so kind, Miku was moved to tears right there. Filled with some deep need to become close to Luka, Miku brought her arms around Luka and hugged her close to her, breathing in her scent and memorizing the feeling of having Luka in her arms. Tears fell down Miku's cheeks all the while, and she slumped to her knees on the floor, still holding onto Luka. She felt Luka put a comforting hand on her head.

"Don't cry, Miku," she whispered, and she very gently rubbed the back of Miku's head in soothing circles. "Don't cry for me. I don't deserve your tears."

"Don't say things like that," Miku mumbled through her tears. "You deserve so much more than a girl like me. I'm worthless..."

"You're not worthless!" Luka slid herself off the chair and went on her knees also, and hugged Miku close to herself. "You're the most important person in the world to me."

"Y-yes I am," sobbed Miku. "I'm i-immature and cold and-"

"You're with me now and that's what matters," said Luka. "Please don't cry, Miku. Everything's all right."

"N-no they're not," said Miku. "You said that you will die in..." Miku hesitated before continuing. "…in si-six months...I'll lose you forever...I should've done more..."

"I'm not dead yet, Miku," said Luka softly. "Don't think about things like that. Be happy. It's our one-month anniversary, after all."

Miku nodded into Luka's soaked shirt, and Luka stood up and took out a handkerchief, giving it to Miku. Miku hiccupped and blew her nose and hiccuped again.

"I'm sorry," Miku said, once she recovered herself. She looked down, feeling shamed. "I completely ruined our anniversary, didn't I?"

"You didn't ruin it," said Luka. "The day's not over yet. Come on," she helped Miku up to her feet. "What do you want to do? Do you want to go outside?"

"Go outside?" Miku did indeed want to go outside very much, but she hesitated. "What do you want to do, Luka?"

Luka smiled. "I'll do whatever you want to do."

Miku frowned. "That's not an answer at all, Luka! Well, I want to do what you want to do."

"Huh?" Luka obviously didn't expect to see that response turned back on her, and she floundered. "Er...well..."

"It should be something really special," Miku mused. "Something we'd remember. Something we can't usually do."

Luka doffed her hat. "I have an idea, then."

-o-o-o-

"Please hand me the the Staphylococcus," said Luka. "It's in the petri dish."

Miku stared blankly at Luka. "...what's a petri dish?"

"Ah," said Luka, "it's a relatively new invention. It's the small circular dish over there - be careful not to touch the bacteria."

Miku was even more confused. "What's bacteria?"

Luka looked surprised. "You don't know?"

"Umm, well I didn't go to university or anything," Miku explained, weakly. "I learned up till I was thirteen."

"What!?" Luka looked scandalized. "Are you serious!? So after thirteen, you didn't learn anything at all?"

"W-well," Miku stammered, "I was acting, sorta-"

"No good," said Luka, to herself. "Okay, bacteria are microorganisms - that means that they are very small - and they live everywhere. That there on the petri dish is a colony of Staphylococcus, which is a type of bacteria that makes people sick. I have observed that bacteria contamination is generally absent in cultures with the mold Penicillium glaucum, so I'm testing it on different kinds of bacteria."

"Uhh..." This was completely over Miku's head. She got the microorganisms part, and the making people sick part, but the last sentence flew over her head. Luka apparently picked up on this, and she thought for a while, before a small smile spread on her face.

"How about I teach you, Miku?" asked Luka.

"Aren't you already tutoring me in singing?" Miku blinked.

"I mean teaching you general subjects. Brief overviews of stuff...the world has so many things to learn!" Luka looked excited now. "It's fascinating! Since you're the one who set me on this world of discovery in the first place...it's only fair I repay you by showing you what I learned."

"Th-thanks, Luka," Miku said, "but...I'm a pretty poor student-"

"Nonsense," said Luka, and that was that.

-o-o-o-

At the table in Luka's room, Luka carried several old, battered books to Miku, and asked Miku what subject she'd like to learn about. There were many books, and many subjects. Miku honestly could not choose. Was Luka really knowledgeable about all of them? She really was a polymath. Miku gaped first at Luka, who was innocently sitting by, completely unaware of how extraordinary the breadth of her knowledge was, and then at the books, which told of reams of knowledge.

"Wh-what did you learn first, Luka?" asked Miku, hesitantly.

Luka smiled. "Miku, you of all people should know what I learned first - you taught me it, after all."

Miku felt herself blush under Luka's smile, and she looked down. "...I mean...other than that."

"Oh," said Luka. A bit of a shadow passed over her face, and she looked like she wanted to say one thing, but settled to say another. "Math...you did not go to high school, Miku?"

"No," said Miku.

"Okay," said Luka, and she went back to the bookshelf, and picked out a somewhat slimmer text - at least, in comparison to the heavy tomes on the table. "We will start with algebra."

The word seemed alien and foreign to Miku. "A-algebra?"

"That's right," said Luka cheerily. "X plus y and whatnot."

A cold chill of horror made its way down Miku's spine. "N-no numbers!?"

"Well..." Luka scratched her cheek. "There are numbers in algebra, of course. You know, like 3x + 2y or polynomials, like x^3-2x^2+5x+7. You can divide too, like 3x/1-y. There's more too, you'll learn all about the distributive property, very important, like 3(x+3) makes 3x+9 - um, Miku? Where are you going? Hey, wait! Come back! It's not that hard!"

Silence broken only by the sound of Miku making her hasty escape back to her room.

"W-we can start out with a review of arithmetic if you want!" Luka called.

-o-o-o-

Miku found herself forced against her will to do something so terrible she had never actually contemplated it in her life - it scared her too much.

"So," said Luka, who was panting slightly from the exertion of physically dragging Miku back to learn algebra. "Okay. If x+y=4, and y is 2, what is x?"

"Uh..." Miku thought. "2?"

"That's right!" Luka clapped her hands together. "That's very good, Miku."

Miku smiled weakly.

"Do you know multiplication?" asked Luka. "You know, 2+2+2 makes 6, so 2*3 is six."

"I know my tables," said Miku.

"Okay," Luka said. "That's good. So, is 2x+2y=8, and y is 3, what is x?"

Luka waited patiently for Miku to work out the problem slowly in her head. Miku unearthed old forgotten relics of math in her mind and called upon them to help her solve this puzzle. "...1."

"See? It's not too hard," Luka said, her voice encouraging. "You're doing a great job!"

"This was not how I expected to spend the anniversary," Miku sighed. "Thank you, though."

"It's no problem," said a smiling Luka. "Learning something new is the best way to spend anyone's time. Even better that it's on our anniversary! Now, work through these problems on your own..."

Miku stared at the problems, and then stared at Luka. To her, there was nothing more unromantic than doing math problems on an anniversary. It was beyond her knowledge how Luka could actually be so excited about this.

"Do you really want to do this on our one month anniversary?" Miku asked.

Luka blinked. "Well, I don't mind it. You don't want to?"

Miku stared at Luka with a frown. "...I tried to run away from this earlier and you dragged me back, remember?"

"Oh," Luka blinked. "I thought you were just nervous."

"Not nervous," Miku corrected. "Unwilling."

Luka's face fell. "But Miku, learning is so wonderful."

"Well..." Miku hesitated. "Learning is good on certain days," she said carefully, "but on an anniversary, don't you want to do something a little more special?"

"I tried to grow mold on the bacteria colony today, and you helped me," said Luka. "That's special, right?"

How could Luka swing so wildly from being romantic to being so unromantic in the space of a few hours? Miku remembered the morning, when they had argued, and then made up, and Luka was so sweet and romantic, but now Luka's...talking about math and mold. Miku didn't mind Luka's interest in these subjects - she liked this intellectual part of Luka, after all - but it was not the best thing to talk about on an anniversary.

"I was thinking of a different kind of special," said Miku, slowly. "The...the married couple kind of special. Like...I don't know," Miku suddenly felt embarrassed. "A boat ride or something. I...I don't know. Just...just something!"

"A boat ride?" Luka looked thoughtful. "If you'd like, we can do that...why didn't you mention it earlier, then?"

"W-well," Miku stammered, "I wanted to do something that you wanted to do too..."

Luka smiled at Miku. "You really are sweet, aren't you? But you should have told me that you wanted to do something romantic. You just said you wanted to do something special."

Miku huffed. "Well, it's our one-month anniversary. I would think that 'romantic' would go with the territory!"

Luka laughed. "Okay, okay." She checked her pocketwatch. "Well, how about this. We eat dinner, and then we go on the boat ride?"

"That's great," said Miku, smiling with anticipation now. "See, that's the sort of thing I was talking about!"

"And we can bring your algebra book on the boat too-" began Luka, but she stopped at the sight of Miku's face immediately pulling into a frown, and she laughed nervously. "...Just kidding!"

Miku's face softened, although she kept the frown on there. "You better be," she said in a light, joking tone. "If you brought algebra to the boat, I might throw myself off of it."

"If that's the case," said Luka, "I'd jump off the boat too! I'd rescue you," she added, looking quite proud of herself. "And we could go back on the boat, and if you try to do the same thing, I'd rescue you again."

Miku stared at Luka, in her innocent, happy mirth, so infectious and carefree. It was amazing Luka could still be like this after everything, after her past. Miku felt her small love for Luka grow right there and then, and she was suddenly seized with a near uncontrollable impulse, and the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Luka," Miku said, in a wondering tone as she fully realized it herself, "I love you."

Luka stared at her, and all at once the mirth dropped from her face, replaced by a slow look of disbelief. "Miku...you mean it...?" She sounded afraid and wary again, as if Miku would hurt her.

Miku scooted over, closer to Luka. "I mean it." Her face was flushed and her heart was pounding. How odd it was, having this intense feeling and desire in her...Miku suddenly became heavily aware of this new depth in feeling she had. What she felt for Len was nothing compared to this...it was a childish love. It was different from this, this love that felt infinite.

"You don't know what you're saying," Luka said, more to herself than to Miku, sounding like she's trying to convince herself, not getting her hopes up. She continued repeating that as Miku's hands slid up and undid Luka's mask. It fell and Luka's face was fully exposed. Luka, for once, did not seem to notice - she seemed too distracted by this new revelation. Miku stared at Luka's face - to her now, even with the deformity, Luka was beautiful. How could she have ever been repulsed and disgusted by her? Miku was truly blind before.

"I do know what I'm saying," said Miku. She took Luka's hand and placed it over her heart. "Just feel my heart. I've been a terrible fool before, hurting you, and lying, and being indecisive, but I...I've changed now. I love you."

Luka said nothing, but her breaths were coming quicker now, and now she was blushing too. "Miku," she whispered weakly, and she closed her eyes.

Miku knew that there was still one more thing she had to do to confirm everything to Luka, and she was ready for it now. She brought up a hand and cupped Luka's right cheek. Luka slowly, hesitantly, covered Miku's hand with her own. They said nothing for a while, only staring at each other, and Miku was feeling more nervous and anticipatory than ever. She brought her face forward, gauging Luka's reaction, ready to pull back if Luka flinched at all, and then she kissed her on the lips for the first time. Luka's lips were strange - a small part of it was roughened like the right side of her face, but the rest were smooth and soft, and Miku deepened it, wanting to have more of Luka, the need for her now strong in her body.

Luka let out a sort of odd gasp-moan, and Miku tasted the salt of tears - Luka was crying. Miku brought her hands up and ran her fingers through Luka's hair. Luka, for her part, was tightly holding onto the chair, and whimpering into Miku's mouth.

Miku withdrew once she realized that she had to breathe, and she looked at Luka, who was crying and smiling at the same time. She said nothing, and only hugged Luka to herself, closed her eyes, and patiently waited for her to stop crying.

"I love you too," sobbed Luka. "I love you so much."

"I know," said Miku, and she wished that this moment would never end.

* * *

**For those wondering why Miku didn't go to high school, high school wasn't very common in the 1800s for aspiring actresses XD **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Miku awoke and laid there in bed for a few moments, not really wanting to get up. She closed her eyes and recalled the events of her one month anniversary with Luka, and smiled. The boat trip had been incredible and the atmosphere and everything was just right, not to mention, Miku told Luka of her feelings for her, and they kissed, really kissed, for the first time. It was so wonderful Miku wanted to just stay in bed and think over the events of what happened over and over.

Of course, she couldn't stay in bed forever, so Miku eventually got up and went through her morning routine and headed to breakfast. The delicious smells of it wafted over to her. Miku closed her eyes, sniffed, and tried to identify the smells. Pastries, probably...eggs...Miku walked into the room and glanced in. Luka was already there, but she wasn't eating. Upon Miku's entrance, she immediately perked up and looked over at her.

"Miku!" Luka said, her voice sounding more enthusiastic than ever. "You're up!"

"That I am," said Miku, and she took a seat. "It smells good." Miku took a croissant and started to eat it. It was light and buttery and left her fingers feeling oiled.

"Thank you," Luka smiled. "Oh," she leaned forward in her seat. "I'll be out for a bit today, but I promise I'll be back soon."

"Oh?" asked Miku. "Where are you going?"

Luka looked evasive. "It's a surprise. You'll see once I get back home," Luka said proudly. "I'm sure you'll love it! It's my present to you."

"A present?" Miku asked, surprised. "F-for me? Thank you, Luka, but you don't have to...give me a present..."

"I want to give you a present," said Luka. "I like making you happy, after all."

"You already make me happy enough," said Miku with a grin. "I've never felt so much whenever I'm with you."

"That's a good thing, I hope," Luka said, somewhat lightly, and she got up from her seat, taking an apple. "I'll go now - earlier I leave, earlier I'll come back!" Then, she bounded over to Miku, gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and then left. Miku couldn't stop a huge blush from heating up her face, and she put her hand on the side where Luka kissed her. And to think that Luka had been so afraid of kissing her in the past...she must be really happy. Miku smiled and finished her breakfast.

There wasn't much to do in the house with Luka gone, Miku observed, so she whiled away her time reading books, all the while glancing up at the clock. A few moments later, she heard some knocking on the door, and without a second thought Miku got up from her seat and bounded open to the door and opened it, ready to greet Luka.

But it wasn't Luka - it was Len, looking ragged and he stank of the sewers. He was also completely soaked. At the sight of Miku, his tired, worn face brightened up immediately.

Miku, for her part, was completely stunned. She stared at him, unable to think of what to say, what to do. She had absolutely no idea why he was here, and the sight of him, so unexpected, put her mental processes on hold.

"Miku!" Len said, eyes bright, voice ecstatic. "You're alive! Come now, quick, before that monstrous beast comes back!" He grabbed onto Miku's hand and dragged her with him.

Monstrous beast? What monstrous beast? Miku's mind was blurry with confusion as Len dragged her out of the house. However, a few seconds later she understood. She dug up that old memory of what Len said a month and a day ago...how he said that he wouldn't give her up to Luka. Far from making Miku feel reassured, now she only felt irritated, worried, and fearful. If Luka caught Miku in the basement with Len, she would be so hurt...and to have this happen right when she went out to purchase a present for her, right after Miku confessed her love to Luka and kissed her, right after Luka acted so sweet to Miku in the morning...if there's one thing to be said, it's that Len's timing was truly abysmal.

"No, Len!" Miku wrenched her hand out of his. "I can't leave Luka. I promised her!"

Len stared at Miku, eyes widening with horror. "Oh god," he said in a choked whisper. "What did that monster do to you? Come on," he grabbed Miku's wrist, despite Miku's thrashes, and started running. "We have to escape quickly, before she comes back!"

Miku's feet were dragging on the ground - Len was running so fast, and Miku was trying to stop moving.

"I waited for days and days," Len said, "waiting for that freak to finally come out of the basement, and now that she did, I couldn't pass up this chance."

"Let me go!" Miku shouted, her mind kicking in that she had to convince Len to let her stay. She tried to wrench out of Len's grip, but Len was holding her so tightly, his knuckles were white, and there was actual pain in Miku's wrist. "Luka'd never trust me again if she...let me go! Go away, Len!" Despair flooded Miku's heart - Len wasn't listening to her. "Take me back! I don't want to go with you! Luka? Luka!" Miku called for Luka over and over, and then she felt something twist.

Her ankle...Miku felt her body tense up with shock, and she fell over, the pain infiltrating her body - she couldn't move, her ankle hurt too much, and she hit her head on one of the rocks jutting out of the water.

"Miku!?" Len turned and looked at her and gasped. "Miku! No! Not when we're so close to escaping!" He knelt down next to her and tried to pick her up, but Miku's vision was swirling and fading to black. She called out Luka's name, one last time, in a tiny, whimpering cry, and then nothing.

-o-o-o-

Miku awoke. There was something supporting her - carrying her. Miku tried to draw her legs up, but a sudden sharp pain invaded her body, and she stiffened and stopped moving.

"Nothing to worry about," said a soft voice, "but you should stay still."

Foggily, Miku's mind pieced together memories. "L-Luka...?"

"Who else could it be?" Luka's voice asked, cold to Miku's ears, and Miku shrunk and said nothing. "Just relax. I'm taking you back home now." There was a slightly dangerous undertone to the way she pronounced 'home'. In fact, Luka seemed to be in an incredibly dark mood right now...not that Miku could blame her. She came back from buying something for Miku, only to find Miku and Len near the exit to the sewers. To all appearances, it would look like they were trying to escape. There was no way Luka would know that Miku wasn't...all Miku had was her word.

But after this incident...Miku didn't know if Luka would trust her again. Eventually, the two of them reached their home, and Luka laid Miku down on the bed in Miku's room and left. She returned shortly with bandages and a tonic in a flask that looked much like the ones in Miku's father's shop. Luka's fingers were cold, and they gently took Miku's ankle. The coolness soothed the burning pain a little.

"I found you in the sewers," Luka said, quietly. "Wandering alone by yourself. Poor Miku - the sewer is a dangerous place, nowhere for a fine lady like yourself to be..." Luka's voice was hypnotic and Miku was almost tricked into believing that she really was wandering around in the sewers by herself, but no, there had been Len. What happened to him? Even though Miku was not in love with Len any longer, he had good intentions, and he was her childhood friend. Those were not things that could be thrown away so easily.

"What happened to Len?" asked Miku, unwittingly, without thinking. The gentle hand on Miku's ankle stiffened.

"Whatever do you mean?" Luka asked, smoothly. "He is far away. Please do not fret about him, I'm sure he is doing quite well."

Luka really did sound scary right now. Miku felt like she could just about die with guilt, even though she knew that she didn't technically do anything wrong - Len had dragged her out to escape, against her will. But Miku was regretting that she had ever opened that door in the first place. She should've just waited and not opened it. Right after their happy yesterday and morning, this had to happen and ruin everything. Luka nimbly applied the bandages to Miku's ankle, then handed her the flask.

"Drink this," she said briskly.

Miku did so - it was a thick, acrid liquid - and she began to feel sleepy. The pain in her ankle receded a little.

"Your ankle is twisted," said Luka.

"Luka," Miku struggled to say through the hazy fog in her head. "Let me explain..."

"Oh, there's nothing to explain," said Luka, faux-sweetly, and Miku once again felt that shudder of dread. "Now, just sleep and relax..."

-o-o-o-

Miku went to sleep, and when she was beginning to awake, the throbbing in her ankle came back, and immediately Miku felt the presence of Luka next to her, radiating a fearful aura that made Miku shrink back on the bed.

"So you're awake," said Luka, coldly.

"Luka," Miku sat up. "Just...please let me explain."

"What's there to explain?" Luka's face darkened even more. "I come back home, with a present for you. I see you escaping with Len...why?" Luka's face dropped and she looked completely devastated and broken. "I trusted you! You told me you loved me! That you cared for me! And then the very next day I see you do this!? I can't trust you anymore, Miku!"

Icy fear gripped Miku's heart, and she clutched onto Luka in entreaty. "Please listen to me, Luka! I didn't want to escape, Len forced me to! I was telling him to stop, but he wouldn't take me back! Please listen to me, Luka, I'd never lie to you now! I love you!"

Luka flinched at that last part, and she slapped Miku's hand away. Miku gasped - the pain she felt from being rejected by Luka, having her feelings disregarded and not believed like this was too much. "Don't you ever say that again," said Luka, her face angry. "How could you mock me and pollute my feelings like this?"

"I do mean it," Miku said. "Please believe me..."

Luka only turned away. "Don't talk to me."

Miku suddenly realized that there was nothing she could say that would make Luka believe her. She had messed up, one too many times, and she hung her head as Luka made her way out of Miku's room. Miku flinched at the sound of the door slam.

She had never felt so lonely before. Abandoned by Luka...Miku felt as though she was being stabbed. The pain of having this all too brief happiness with Luka taken away like this because of some terrible, terrible misunderstanding...Miku couldn't stand it. It was Len's fault...Miku rallied up the anger she had in her soul and thought very bitter thoughts in her room for a long while.

-o-o-o-

Miku stared down dully at her food. Luka was treating her so coldly - she would not talk to her unless necessary, and she also was not eating with her - Miku was alone at the dining table. The ache of the ankle combined with the ache of her heart...was this how Luka felt after she showed her face to Miku for the first time, and Miku reacted with disgust? A brief period of happiness, followed by incredible pain...it's almost as though this relationship of theirs was cursed from the start.

Miku suddenly felt a heavy burst of anger, and she threw her fork at the wall in frustration. She wanted to break something to release this. She wanted to have an outlet for this sadness and frustration and pain.

Luka walked over, the sound of Miku's fork hitting the wall apparently alerting her. She coolly knelt down and picked it up and took it away, before bringing a new fork.

"Don't do that," said Luka, her face grim and unwelcoming.

"Why shouldn't I?" Miku muttered, eyes staring at the table.

Luka's gaze darkened. "You are acting like a child." She stuck the new fork into the piece of pork and shoved the fork into Miku's open palm. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry," said Miku.

"Just eat, damn it!" Luka slammed her fist on the table, and Miku was snapped out of her angry, depressed haze. She stared up at Luka with wide eyes. Luka exhaled, slowly, and left the room, leaving Miku alone once more.

Such interactions were common now. Miku was starving for interaction with Luka. Even algebra lessons would be better than this coldness. She missed Luka's warmth and love. Her ankle healed eventually, but their relationship was still broken.

Miku had been reading a book while Luka was playing a tune on the piano, her ever-faithful cat by her side, when Miku began to cry, at first just silent tears that blurred her vision, and then loud sobs, and Miku was forced to discard the book and focus on wiping her eyes. Luka's playing slowed to a stop before she got up and walked over to Miku.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You don't trust me," whispered Miku. "You don't love me anymore."

"What?" Luka stared at Miku, eyes widening in brief surprise before narrowing in anger. "How could you say that?"

"How could I say that?" Miku's voice was filled with disbelief. "Y-you don't even talk to me anymore. You treat me like...like this," Miku gestured around the room. "You wouldn't even listen to me when I try to explain..."

With an harsh, angry sound, Luka turned around and placed a hand to her head before she turned to face Miku once more.

"Don't you ever doubt my love for you," said Luka. "I love you."

"I can't help it," Miku said. "I...you were treating me so coldly. It was just like you hated me! I told you the truth, I swear that I wasn't trying to escape!"

Luka let out a sigh. "I don't know if I can believe you..." She looked tired. "I've just been hurt too many times..."

"I won't hurt you now if I can help it," said Miku. "I love you, Luka. Can you please believe me?" She stared into Luka's eye, trying to communicate how she felt with her eyes.

Luka stared at Miku for a long moment before sighing and pulling Miku into an embrace. "All right," she said, softly. "I believe you. I believe what you say. Please forgive me," Luka's voice sounded so exhausted. "I can't control my actions sometimes...I jump to conclusions..."

"We all have faults," said Miku, "but you didn't have to-"

"I know, I know," Luka interrupted. "I was just...scared. I didn't want to get hurt, and I didn't want you to leave."

"I won't leave you, Luka," Miku sighed. "I love you. I can't leave you."

Luka quieted before speaking up. "I am sorry for treating you so badly, Miku. What I did was terrible."

"Well," said Miku, "if you just promise to not do it again, I'll forgive you."

Luka nodded rapidly. "I promise."

"Okay," said Miku, and she suddenly felt tired and she wanted nothing but to go to sleep. The crying and the pain of today had taken out all the energy she had. "I'm going to go to sleep now, so if you would-"

"Miku," interrupted Luka, and she hesitated. "...do you want your present now?"

Miku blinked. She had completely forgotten about it. She had assumed that Luka threw it away in a fit of rage or something of that sort. "Of...of course."

Luka smiled weakly at Miku. "Okay. Wait right here," she said, and she got up and left. She returned a few moments later, carrying a box-shaped, wrapped present, and she handed it to Miku. Miku opened it, and inside was a well-made mahogany box. It was smooth to the touch and had hinges. There were various ornamental flowers carved on it.

"It's a musical box," said Luka, and she scratched the back of her head. "Open it."

Miku did so, and the box opened to reveal an elaborate miniature garden. It was painted with the careful eye of an artisan - little trees and little brooks and little plants. Each plant had a tiny bright bud, and on one...Miku peered closer. There was even a small facsimile of a ladybug. Then, Miku heard the music of the music box, and a rush of nostalgia went through her brain. It was the hymn Luka sang to her the first day Miku was in the theater. Luka really was a very sweet girl, when she's not cold or angry.

"I hope you like it," said Luka, somewhat awkwardly. "It took a while to pick out...I know it's not enough to make up for my behavior to you, but...I hope it makes you happy..."

"Of course it does," Miku reassured her.

Luka stared at Miku. "Miku...you're crying again."

"I am?" Miku smiled. "It's because I'm so happy you gave me this, Luka." Miku's eyelids felt heavy - she didn't get much sleep during Luka's coldness. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know," said Luka, softly. "I'm sorry."

Miku let her eyes flutter close, and she fell asleep right there - so sleepy was she, she didn't stir when Luka gently picked her up and tucked her into bed.

Luka hung around a little, irresolute, before she took Miku's hand and squeezed it softly, once again feeling remorse and guilt and self-loathing. How could she have not believed Miku...? Worst of all, how could she have locked her into her room, and not listen to her? It was a wonder Miku forgave that.

"I'm sorry," said Luka, once more. "I love you. Really, I do. I'm sorry..."

If Miku heard, she did not show it, and eventually, Luka got up and, with one last look at the peacefully sleeping Miku, went back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day, and Miku got up feeling more peaceful than she had for the last few days. Making up with Luka had taken off a large weight from her shoulders, so Miku felt more relaxed and satisfied than ever.

The breakfast of the morning was lavish - Miku was amazed by all the food on the table. It was piled high with fruits and pastries and cold meat and bacon and eggs. She could not finish it all, even with Luka's help, and in the end half of the food was left on the table.

After that, Luka apologized for her behavior several times before Miku told her to stop apologizing, and then after some silence, Luka offered to sing for Miku, and Miku quite happily took the offer. Luka, in the end, chose to sing an elaborate apology song, and Miku was amused, exasperated, and moved.

"What else do you want to do, Miku?" asked Luka after that, slightly cocking her head to the side. Despite the mask that covered the right side of her face, Luka still managed to look cute, which was something that Miku would never understand, but accepted anyways. Some things were just not meant to be questioned.

"Can we go outside tonight?" asked Miku, cheerily. "We can go to Pawner Street! It's quiet and nice there."

Unexpectedly, Luka's face darkened. "No."

It was such a blunt and abrupt dismissal that Miku was taken aback. "Wh-what? Why?"

Luka looked away. "During the time when I...locked you in your room, oh God, Miku, I'm so sorry for doing that," Luka's bottom lip trembled. "You really do forgive me, right? I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," said Miku, a touch of impatience in her voice. "I told you that five times now. So what happened?"

Luka went to the shelf and took off a few newspapers and tossed them to Miku. Miku caught them and looked through them. They spoke of savage murders committed in the district Pawner Street was located on. Each victim, the newspapers said, had large sections of their body carved out, usually the meatiest ones. The newspapers referred to the killer as a sort of 'ripper', and denounced him (as it seemed to be a him) as a degenerate, perverted little man. Miku dropped the newspaper. She suddenly felt sick. She could almost imagine how death came to those poor victims...suddenly, unexpectedly...there would be a shadow, a blow, a struggle, and then terrible, ripping death at the hands of some maniac.

"I can't take you to Pawner Street," said Luka. "But we can go elsewhere, if you'd like. Still," Luka looked rather pensive, "it's...rather foolish for the killer to limit their activities to a single district..."

"But Pawner Street is where my father lives," Miku murmured.

Luka stiffened. "What? And you wanted to take me to...to Pawner Street? To...to meet your father!?" She looked frightened all of a sudden. "Miku, I'm not sure how he'll react, I mean, he'll get mad at me, won't he? He'll look at my face and kick me out and then I'll never see you again-"

"I'm not taking you to my father's house," Miku interrupted hastily.

"Oh," Luka looked strangely disappointed. "I...I see."

"I just wanted to take a walk there with you," Miku said. "You'll protect me, right?"

Luka laughed and looked appropriately bashful. "It's poor form for me to be carrying knives around, though."

"Who cares about form," Miku pshed and waved her hand, dismissing things such as those as trivial. "There's a killer running around."

-o-o-o-

So it came to be that the two of them walked down Pawner Street at night. Miku was beginning to regret it. The street was completely abandoned. The houses were dark, closed, and forbidding. It seemed as though the whole street was living in a perpetual state of fear. It got to Miku, and she began to shiver. She suddenly wanted to turn and run. This street, once so familiar to her, now seemed big and frightening. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't - amazingly, Luka seemed quite at home in this sort of atmosphere. Her walk was brisk and jaunty. Perhaps being an assassin rendered one immune to this sort of place, to this sort of aura.

Miku searched for her father's shop, and found it. The doors were locked, the windows drawn. Forlorn, Miku stared at the sign and sighed. Luka walked up and looked at it.

"Is this your father's shop?" she asked, in a low voice.

Mikus shoulders dropped as she nodded. "Yes...I suppose he's asleep now. I miss him. I remember when Len and I would..." Miku trailed off as she saw Luka stiffen. Apparently Len was a sore subject. Once again, Miku was left wondering as to what exactly happened to Len. She was too afraid to bring up the subject - too afraid to find out if Luka did what she thought she did to him. Kill him, maim him, torture him? Was he trapped in the basement's many traps and torture chambers, or in the sewers, or dead? Miku felt a stab of worry. Len was still her friend. Her boneheaded, rash friend, but her friend nonetheless. Miku quietly resolved to ask about his fate one day...but not now.

"I see," said Luka, finally, as she slowly relaxed. "It must be nice, having parents." Her voice was noncommittal, as though she was remarking on the weather. Miku, however, knew by now Luka's moods, and she could sense a small undercurrent of sadness running through Luka's voice. Miku's heart ached for this girl who only remembered being in a freak show, this orphan, and she took Luka's hand and squeezed it gently. Luka looked down and squeezed Miku's hand in turn, and the two continued walking.

Eventually, they left Pawner Street, onto Dover Court, and Luka had calmed.

"I heard of a good place for sweets here," she said quietly as her eyes scanned the buildings. "An acquaintance of mine once told me about it. She was taking out a contract, and her mark was in the shop...it turned out he owned it, and she couldn't kill him. She loved the candy too much - a regrettable tendency in a killer of her caliber."

"What happened to her?" Miku asked.

"She lost her rank," said Luka. "It should be around here...and it should be open," Luka frowned, and she gently squeezed Miku's hand once more before letting go of it. She looked at Miku, seriously.

"Stay here," said Luka. "As long as you stay within the light, and within sight of people, no one would hurt you." She positioned Miku at the corner of the street under a streetlamp, where a few people would walk by every now and then. "I will be back very soon, I promise. Just stay here. Don't move. Promise me."

"I promise," Miku said. Luka nodded and immediately clambered up the building when no one was looking, and ran. Miku stared after her. Climbing up onto rooftops and running on them? How...unnecessarily extravagant. Miku sighed and leaned against the wall of the building, staring up at the night sky. People passed by her, completely ignoring her.

A few minutes later, Miku was feeling antsy, and she was fidgeting and looking around as she waited for Luka's return. However, she remembered her promise, and resolutely stayed in the same place. She couldn't stop the worry from gnawing away in her soul, though. What if Luka got lost, or what if someone saw her face, or what if, worst of all, the ripper got to her? Lost in these overwhelming fears, Miku felt her knees tremble, and she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for Luka's safety. Luka had to be safe - if she died, if something terrible happened to her, Miku felt as though she would break.

It seemed like hours before Miku felt a bag of sweets tap her on the shoulder. Miku first felt a wave of relief, and then childish anger at Luka's long absence. Miku turned away and looked down at the ground. Luka, for her part, said nothing - probably musing in some memories. As they walked, the silence became overwhelming, and Miku finally looked up at Luka, asking her why it took her so long.

Except, it wasn't Luka. It was a stranger wearing a large hat, face in shadow, and...Miku drew her gaze down to the stranger's arms. He seemed to be wielding several large, terrifying knives that resembled claws. Miku's eyes widened. It was the ripper. How stupid could she have been!?

The ripper said nothing, but he realized that Miku had finally noticed him, and he raised his claws in preparation for attack.

Miku realized that death was imminent. No way, was she really going to die right here!? Too shocked to scream, Miku had always imagined that she'd die of old age, not as the victim of a crazed maniac. She couldn't touch whoever her attacker was - his long claws would scissor her, rip her to bits.

"I assure you," said the Ripper, "that this is nothing personal." His voice was muffled. Miku squinted through the darkness and saw that the Ripper seemed to be hiding his mouth with a scarf.

Miku couldn't run. Her legs were frozen. The Ripper raised his arm. Miku squeezed her eyes shut and made her apologies and last message to Luka in her head.

"Agh!" cried a voice, and Miku thought that it was her own. She cracked her eyes open. The Ripper was sprawled on the ground, and Luka had a knife to the Ripper's throat. The Ripper struggled. His hat fell off, revealing short brown hair.

Luka hesitated. Her eyes widened by a fraction, and the Ripper pushed her off and kicked her. Now that the Ripper was standing up, with his mask off, and his scarf down, Miku could see that the Ripper wasn't male - he was female. How odd.

Luka nimbly leapt to her feet and raised her knife again, but at the sight of the unmasked Ripper, she gasped. "Meiko?"

The Ripper paused. "...Luka?" Her voice was wary.

"It is you," Luka murmured to herself, and then all of her anger came back, and she pointed her knife at Meiko in anger. "Hey! Why were you trying to kill Miku? You idiot!"

Meiko looked taken aback, and she stared at Miku, who was completely confused. The name 'Meiko' jogged memories, though. "Th-this is Miku!? She looks different...wa-wait," Meiko turned back towards Luka. "...you actually found her?"

"Yes," Luka said, heatedly. "I can't believe you!"

"Uh," Miku raised her hand, and Luka and Meiko paused and looked over at her. "What's going on?"

-o-o-o-

"Please accept my deepest apologies," said Meiko, her hat now perched firmly back on her head, hiding her hair, her scarf muffling her mouth, her bulky cloak hiding her deformed arms. "I did not recognize you. If I had, I would not have attacked you."

"I can't believe you," Luka fumed. She had been repeating that sentence for a while now as Meiko led Luka and Miku to her home. "For God's sake. I can't believe you!"

Miku was feeling ill-at-ease, and tried to defuse Luka's anger. "I accept your apology, Meiko." Even though she still had that leftover feeling of terror within her body from almost dying...Miku wasn't sure that she forgave Meiko entirely yet, but these days, Miku found her ability to forgive become increasingly stretched.

"Miku!" Luka looked aghast. "She tried to kill you!"

"Well, Len wanted to kill you too," Miku said.

"That's different," said Luka. "Mr. Kagamine was at very least engaged in a sort of competition with me for your favor. He also thinks of me as some sort of deranged monster. Meiko, on the other hand, randomly attacked you like some sort of...jungle savage! It simply isn't done!" For an ex-assassin, Luka sounded rather outraged at this.

Meiko sighed, loudly. "I apologized, Luka, and Miku accepted. It was a mistake and I take full responsibility."

"You'd better," Luka said in a low voice. There was a serious undertone of menace running through Luka's voice, and Miku once more found herself alarmed. She took Luka's hand and held it tightly, trying to calm Luka down.

"Don't fight with your long lost friend, Luka," Miku admonished.

Luka stared at Miku, and took on a wounded puppy expression. "But...but she tried to kill you..."

"Well, I'm obviously not dead," said Miku. "So don't be angry, Luka."

Luka sighed heavily and looked down. "...okay..."

Unexpectedly, Meiko started to laugh. "You two are still the same, aren't you?" Her voice sounded rather wistful. "By the way, Miku, I still have your arithmetic textbook if you want it back."

Miku blinked, and she slowly remembered smuggling the math textbook away from her school to the freakshow. Thankfully, the teacher never noticed the discrepancy in the number of textbooks, and Miku smiled weakly. "Ah, I don't need it anymore."

Meiko shrugged. "Okay. Anyways," she stopped walking in front of a run down house of a building. "Me and Kaito live in the basement here."

Miku stared at it. The house looked rather disreputable, and had no windows. There was a wooden door for an entrance, and the front of the building was plastered with posters with odd, cylindrical pictures drawn on it. Miku took a look around, and found, with a jolt of shock, that she was standing in the infamous Kirrick district of Crypton, where people engage in various illicit, sometimes illegal, activities. It was the sort of place that Miku only heard of in lurid exposes.

Luka frowned. "...out of all the places in Crypton, you live here? I live in the basement of the theater in Huntington Quarter."

Miku decided to refrain from pointing out that in the end, all three of the ex-freak show members lived in basements. But then again, Miku lived in a basement too now.

"People here don't ask questions," said Meiko. "They're used to deformities like us by now. Anyways," Meiko made her way down into some nearby bushes, and Luka and Miku followed. Meiko knelt and opened up a small trapdoor, hidden by the grass and bushes. "I hope you don't mind the smell." She motioned Luka and Miku through the trapdoor, and clambered in after them, hooking one of her claws into a small wire hook and closing it after her.

Miku felt her nose assaulted with a faint, smokey smell, and she wrinkled it. The inside of the basement, in sharp contrast to Luka's, was bare. Poor walls with wallpaper flaking away from it, the only light provided by a flickering lightbulb and a few candles. It was small and cramped - there was a vestigial kitchen area to the left and a few mats spread on the hardscrabble floor that seemed to serve as beds and resting places.

Miku then drew her eye over to a small, skinny lump in the corner. The lump shifted and lifted its head. It was Kaito, his blue hair matted.. At the sight of Luka and Miku and Meiko, he brightened up, and energy seemed to course into his body.

"Miku? Luka?" Kaito asked, and rubbed his eyes and looked again. His smile grew even wider. "I thought I'd never see you two again! Especially you, Miku," he added before turning his attention to Luka, a wide grin lighting his boyish features. "After we lost you, Luka, we were worried...like, maybe you died or something, but I'm just happy to see that you're doing well! Nice mask," Kaito said before turning to Miku. Miku smiled - Kaito's grin was infectious. "Miku! I read more books, you know. Oh," Kaito retreated over to the wall, and knocked against it. A section of it retracted from the wall like a sort of falling cabinet, and Kaito picked up a stack of papers. He handed over the papers to Miku, who looked through them. They seemed to be homework assignments, written in Kaito's messy handwriting. Miku looked through them - they ranged from sentences to mathematical equations to answering questions about history. The later papers in the stack were full essays.

"I did the homework in the textbooks that Meiko and I would find," Kaito explained. "I wanted to show you."

Miku felt rather touched that she had managed to influence Kaito's life so much, to the extent where Kaito actually felt driven to do homework. "Thanks, Kaito. These are…" Miku furrowed her eyebrows once she hit pages and pages of complicated mathematical proofs, "…very impressive."

Meiko cut into the conversation, as was her wont. "I had to help him on some of these."

Kaito frowned. "It's my own work! You just gave me paper."

"Anyways," Meiko changed the subject. "I would give you two some tea, like a good hostess, but..." Meiko shrugged and looked apologetic. "You can see that we don't entertain visitors very often. I think there are a few old biscuits, though."

"Keep the biscuits," Luka said, hastily. "You two obviously need them more than us."

"Good point," Meiko sighed heavily and sat back down on the mat. She looked up at Luka and Miku. "Well, you two seem to be doing well at least. Those seem to be some expensive clothes you're wearing, Luka," Meiko observed dryly. "You look rather well fed too."

Luka shifted, uncomfortably. "I...I could bring you some food-"

"No, that's alright," said Meiko. "We're managing fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Miku, who couldn't help but to be worried - these habitations seemed so small and cramped and disreputable. She felt terrible for Kaito and Meiko - never had she imagined that they would be reduced to living in the cramped basement in Kirrick.

"Absolutely," said Meiko coldly, forbidding any further help. There was an awkward silence.

Kaito sensed this and spoke. "So, are you two together?"

At the mere mention of this, Luka brightened up. "That's right," she said, proudly. "Miku's my wife!"

Meiko raised an eyebrow. "...is that even legal-"

"Wow!" Kaito hurriedly interrupted Meiko. "I'm happy for you two! I never thought that you'd actually find Miku again. Did Miku recognize you right away?"

Miku coughed into her fist. "...no...I didn't," she sighed.

"Oh," said Kaito, and he shrugged and smiled again. "Well, at least you two are together now. That's something, right?"

"Yeah," Luka smiled softly. "That's everything."

Something in Luka's voice was so stirring, Miku felt her heart skip a beat. She suddenly wanted to hug Luka tightly, but she restrained herself - they were in front of other people.

"I see," said Meiko. "Well, congratulations. I must admit that I expected you to be completely rejected by her, but it's good to see that you succeeded."

Immediately, Luka's serenely happy expression dropped. "Wh-what do you mean, you expected me to be completely rejected by her!? I think I have a connection with Miku," Luka put her hand to her chest. "A connection that spans...everything! Even in another world, I'm sure we'll still be just as much in love with each other as ever!" Luka seemed to be getting rather heated now.

"Okay, okay," Meiko raised her hands and sighed. "I see what you mean."

Luka scratched the back of her head. "Sorry...I got carried away."

"You tend to do that," said Meiko.

"What?" Luka glared at Meiko. "No I don't!"

Meiko was unaffected, and stared stoically back. "Who was the one who became completely obsessed with Miku? You were reading that one reader over and o-"

Luka lunged to cover Meiko's mouth. "Meiko!"

Miku blinked. "Really, Luka? That one reader?"

Luka looked down, shamefully. "Y-yes...it was the only thing I had in my cage that reminded me of you. I wanted to be a good reader so I could impress you when I saw you again."

"That wasn't the only thing she did," Kaito chimed in, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Sometimes in her sleep she'd-"

"How do you two _remember_these!?" Luka's voice was now little more than a high-pitched, nervous cry. "Don't listen to them, Miku!"

"What'd she do in her sleep?" asked Miku, her interest piqued.

"No, Kaito!" Luka made a grab for Kaito, who nimbly dodged her grip.

"Well-"

"No!"

"She'd-"

"Shut up, Kaito!"

"Talk-"

"Stop talking!"

"About-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Luka made a last desperate grab at Kaito, and this time, she managed to quiet him.

Miku stared at the two. Luka, for once, looked quite undignified, her mask askew, her hair mussed, her clothes wrinkled. Miku smiled and walked over to Luka and Kaito, and knelt down next to them. She put a hand on Luka's back.

"It's okay," said Miku. "I don't care about what you say in your sleep. I'm sure they're nice things."

"They are nice things," said Kaito, cheerfully, after getting Luka's hands off of his mouth. "Do you sleep with her, Miku? You should keep your ears open."

Miku and Luka immediately blushed. Miku looked down at the ground - sleeping with Luka didn't sound like an altogether unattractive prospect. In fact, it would be rather nice...Miku imagined cuddling up to Luka in her sleep, basking in Luka's warmth and love, safe and secure with her spouse...

"In case you're thinking of how nice it would be to sleep in the same bed as Luka," said Meiko, "don't. She kicks in her sleep. Positively thrashes around. I shared a cage with her when mine was being cleaned, and let me tell you," Meiko wrinkled her nose. "She was kicking all over that cage. I would be sleeping and suddenly wake up because Luka stuffed her toe in my nostril in her sleep. If not that, it's her hand suddenly spasming and punching me in the stomach."

Luka looked completely and absolutely aghast and horrified. "D-don't listen to her, Miku. I don't kick anymore!"

Miku laughed, unused to hearing and seeing this new side of Luka, but accepting it and enjoying it all the same. "I see."

"I would never kick you," said Luka, her voice passionate. "Not even in my sleep. Not ever."

"That said," Meiko continued. "I'm surprised that you two aren't sleeping together. Aren't you both married? You still sleep in separate rooms? Did you two even-"

"Meiko!" Kaito admonished. "Don't pry!"

Meiko sighed and obediently backed off.

Miku and Luka were once again red-faced and stammering.

-o-o-o-

The moment Miku and Luka returned home, Luka let out a sigh and sat down on the couch, shaking out her hair and taking off her hat and traveling cloak. Miku sat in an armchair - that visit and the subsequent walk back was quite tiring.

As Luka was taking off her cloak, though, she seemed to realize something, and she turned towards Miku and walked over to her. She produced a small bag of sweets.

"I forgot to give these to you," explained Luka, looking rather bashful. "I'm sorry...I was too focused on saving you from Meiko," Luka looked down. "I'm sorry. I should have returned sooner. There was a line at the sweet shop, and I had to wait in it..."

The thought of Luka waiting in line at a sweet shop was something that seemed so jarringly out of place with Luka's behavior that Miku couldn't help but to laugh.

Luka looked confused. "Are you okay, Miku?"

"It's nothing," said Miku inbetween giggles. "It's just that...I've never thought of you waiting in lines in a sweet shop."

Luka looked rather embarrassed. "It's not something I usually do, but, uh, I wanted to do it right this time. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I bought an assortment."

"Thank you, Luka," said Miku. She undid the string on the bag and took out a small, wrapped sweet and gave it to Miku. Miku opened it: inside was a yellow hard candy, and she popped it into her mouth. It tasted of lemon, and was quite sour.

"Do you like it?" Luka peered anxiously into Miku's face. "If you don't, there's more. I think there are some chocolates and toffee and mints and things."

Miku assured Luka that she enjoyed the hard candy and would undoubtedly enjoy the other candies just as much. Luka looked relieved, and the two stayed in comfortable silence for a while, until Luka pulled out her pocketwatch. Her eyes widened by a fraction.

"It's late," said Luka. "Would you like to go to bed now?"

Miku paused and she bit down and chewed on the hard candy for a bit before swallowing it. "Um, okay."

Luka nodded and gave the candy bag to Miku. Miku took it and stood up, instinctively heading back to her room, Luka going back to hers as well.

Right when Miku's fingers touched the doorknob, however, she hesitated. Meiko's words ran through her mind.

"Luka," Miku said, and she turned back to look at Luka, who suddenly stiffened - apparently she knew Miku's question before Miku even asked it.

"Yes, Miku?" asked Luka.

Miku took a breath. "...would you like to sleep with me? We don't have to do anything. Just lie down next to each other, that's all."

Luka slowly exhaled. "Are...are you sure?"

Miku wished Luka would look at her. "Yes."

"But...but," Luka turned and looked at Miku, her face frightened. "I don't..I don't sleep with my mask on..."

"Didn't I tell you that I don't care about your deformity?" said Miku. She walked over to Luka and gently put her hands on her shoulders. "I'll be very happy if I could wake up and look at your face first thing in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Luka asked, again, looking down.

Miku took off Luka's mask and cupped Luka's cheek. Luka looked back up. "I'm sure."

There was a pause. "U-um...okay," Luka said softly. "Er...let's sleep in your bed. My bed doesn't have room for both of us."

Miku recalled that Luka slept in a coffin, and nodded. "Okay."

Luka looked hesitant, like someone about to cross a big gap. Miku once again took Luka's hand - she seemed to be taking the lead a lot more often - and Luka collected herself.

The two of them went to Miku's room.

-o-o-o-

Miku had never slept in the same bed as anyone before, but sleeping with Luka was nice. Luka did not kick or shove or push, and Miku listened as Kaito told her to, but Luka did not talk either. With a stab of disappointment, Miku realized that Luka must have outgrown talking in her sleep. Shame, Miku was rather looking forward to hearing Luka talk.

The two conversed little - they only silently changed into their nightclothes, back facing each other, before climbing into the same bed. Luka was pale, her breaths coming in short, nervous spurts, before Miku hugged her tightly to herself and spoke softly to calm Luka down.

Luka eventually did, and she hugged Miku back. The two stayed like that for a while, before they drifted off to sleep together. Miku awoke later in the night to find that their positions had shifted - Miku was facing the wall, and Luka was snuggled up into her, an arm thrown over Miku's body in a sort of hug.

It was strange, yet comforting. Miku was content. It was nice to share her space with someone - it felt intimate and safe. She wondered why she didn't sleep with Luka sooner. The thought had never crossed their minds, apparently, but now Miku was beginning to see what she was missing. With a sigh, she snuggled back into Luka's warmth, and Luka shifted a little in her sleep to accommodate this change. They were so close to each other - Luka's front was pressing into Miku's back, Luka's legs were perfectly aligned with Miku's, not to mention, Luka was hugging Miku too. It felt right.

Miku drifted off to sleep, a happy smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

There were a few things that Miku was not accustomed to waking up to.

Sobs were one of them.

Miku heard the sound of quiet sniffling as she slowly awoke from her comfortable slumber. Fuzzily, Miku turned and saw Luka's back, turned away from her, on the bed. Miku blinked at Luka in slow confusion before her memories of the previous night came back - right, she had asked Luka to sleep with her, completely innocently of course. It had been one of the most pleasant nights Miku ever had, so...

Why was Luka crying? Worried now, Miku sat up and placed her hand in what she hoped was a comforting manner on Luka's shaking shoulder.

"Luka?" Miku asked in a low whisper. "What's wrong?" She pulled Luka into a hug.

"N-nothing's wrong," Luka said haltingly. "I'm just...happy, that's all."

"Ah..." Miku didn't quite know what to say to that. She was of course, happy that Luka was so happy. She felt tenderness and love for Luka, as well as some sadness - if Luka could get so emotional just from sleeping in the same bed as Miku, then that has to say something about her past and about how Miku treated her. Miku's eyes softened and she buried her face into Luka's neck. "I'm happy too."

"I love you," said Luka, and she turned and kissed Miku on her forehead. She was not wearing her mask, and her half-rough lips brushed against Miku's forehead fervently. Miku smiled and nodded and brought her hand down to take Luka's. She stroked the back of Luka's hand gently with her thumb.

"I love you too," said Miku.

That made Luka cry harder, and she hugged Miku tighter. "God, I...wh-what do you see in me? I'm terrible...I'm just a freak...I don't deserve you..."

"Of course you deserve me," said Miku firmly. She sat up and looked at Luka. "I think you're wonderful."

"B-but," Luka's lower lip trembled. "I'm a terrible person. I killed people! And I have this face..."

Miku bit her lip. "Well, killing people is..." She paused here and searched for words. "...bad, but I think you're good, under it all. And I told you that your face doesn't matter. People are just...short-sighted...me included..." The thought of how, when she was little, she screamed and ran from Luka's face was so guilt-inducing Miku felt her previously happy mood disappear instantly.

Luka apparently sensed this, for she seemed to immediately quash down her own sad mood. She sat up and put her hands on Miku's arms.

"That's in the past, Miku," said Luka. "We're happy now. That's what matters."

Miku was quite surprised that Luka had managed to know what she was thinking. "Really, Luka? But I hurt you so much."

Luka smiled. "Well, without the pain, we wouldn't have developed to become like this, right? I think that the bad parts of our relationship only served to make the good parts of it that much more beautiful."

Miku blinked at Luka. "Are you okay?"

Luka looked mildly put off. "What? Of course I'm okay!"

"It's just that I'm not used to hearing such things from you," Miku laughed a little and hugged Luka to herself again, and then she quieted. "I'm happy with you, Luka. I'm sorry about everything I did to you."

"Okay," said Luka softly, and that was that.

-o-o-o-

The days passed alarmingly fast, Miku thought. She found that she had been married to Luka for two months and a few weeks later the next time she checked the date on the calendar. They celebrated Miku's birthday that day - Miku had been rather surprised to find that she was older than Luka. Somehow, Luka seemed more mature than her, so Miku had assumed that Luka would be a few months older. When Miku asked Luka about her birthday, though, Luka grew grim.

"I don't know when my birthday is," she said. "I don't remember anything before the freakshow. So my birthday's the same as Kaito and Meiko's - it's easier that way."

"Oh," Miku was disheartened. She really did want to know about Luka's past, but if Luka couldn't even remember it herself...Miku shuddered. It must have been very traumatizing. "I see. So...when's your birthday?"

Luka sighed, and her shoulders dropped. "Meiko's birthday is on November 9th. So I guess mine is too. Although," Luka swung around and looked at Miku. "I know that's not my real birthday...maybe you could give me one?"

Giving someone a birthday? Miku never heard of that before, but she couldn't refuse Luka. "Um...how about January 30th?"

"January 30th?" Luka echoed. "That's a long way away. But okay," she smiled. "I like that date. Happy birthday, Miku."

Miku nodded and smiled back. "Thank you, Luka."

Luka looked down at her hands. "I...I didn't know it was your birthday today, so I'm sorry. I didn't prepare anything for you..."

"It's okay," Miku put her hand on Luka's back, a familiar gesture, one that she now did without even thinking. "I don't need anything special on my birthday. I have you and I have the time we're spending together today."

"Don't say things like that," Luka abruptly stood up and crossed her arms. "Of course you need something special on your birthday. It's your...it's your birthday! Would you like to go out? Do you want to be in the theater? Watch a show? I can let you roam around, if you'd like, so that you can visit your friends, or your father."

Miku hid a smile. "Well, if you put it like that, I'd like to, um," Miku hesitated and looked down. "I'd like to perform again."

"What?" Luka stared at Miku and sank back down into her chair.

Miku had not acted ever since she married Luka, and truth be told, she missed it. She missed the rehearsals and the helter skelter and the feeling of standing in front of a crowd of people, the satisfaction of having given them good entertainment for the night. "I...I don't know if it's possible, but I'd like to perform. Just one show. Just once. It doesn't have to be a main role or anything, I'm happy with anyth-Luka?" Miku couldn't help but to notice that Luka had put her head in her hands, shaking it. "Is...what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Miku," Luka said quietly into her hands. "I didn't realize you missed acting so much. I've been selfish." She was quivering. Miku was at once painfully reminded of Luka's sickness - the one that Miku had been trying to forget. Miku hurriedly threw aside her thoughts of performing, and took Luka's hands in her own.

"Never mind that, Luka," said Miku hurriedly. "Never mind. I'll stay with you."

Luka's lips twisted in a grim mockery of a smile. "You're so self-sacrificing, Miku. But no..." Luka's face fell and she withdrew her hands from Miku's. "I understand. I'll give you this as your birthday gift, then. I think I can arrange something with the managers. I'll have to see how it goes, of course, but...I'm sure you can perform in a few days."

Miku didn't know whether to thank Luka or to tell her that she didn't have to perform. Miku was torn, so all she could do was sit there dumbly, staring at Luka.

Luka sighed and she kissed Miku on the forehead, once, then twice. "Don't mind me, Miku. You do not have to consider me in all of your decisions. I don't want to take you away from a normal life. And it's not like you're leaving me forever, you're just performing. Don't look at things so negatively."

Luka spoke gently and Miku was once more seized with a desire to keep Luka close to her. She grabbed Luka by the shoulders and frantically kissed her on the mouth, insistently pushing deeper.

"Mi-Miku," Luka stammered into Miku's mouth, her words muffled.

Miku withdrew and stared at Luka. She looked at Luka's hands and she put her ear on Luka's chest, over her heart. Luka's heart was beating normally, from what Miku could tell...she sighed. She still had time with her, then, didn't she?

Luka hesitantly put her hand on Miku's head. "Don't worry about anything," she said in what was meant to be a reassuring voice, but had only the effect of saddening Miku more.

-o-o-o-

Luka did use her connections with the managers, and Miku was slated to perform for a few days. Thrust back into the role of being an actress, Miku spent most of her days practicing with Luka and rehearsing up in the main body of the theater. No one mentioned anything about where they thought Miku lived. Even though Luka was a secret, a mythical 'theater ghost', Miku thought people could somehow tell that Luka was real just by looking at Miku.

It was strange. Miku was separated from the other actors now. Things were different - she did not enjoy the old sense of friendship she once had with them. Was it because of Luka? Was it because the actors somehow instinctively knew about Miku's relationship with the theater ghost, could see it in her eyes and her dress? Miku did not know, but she did know that she no longer belonged. No one was rude to her, but they were chilly.

However, during the performances, Miku found that she enjoyed herself enormously, and being endlessly praised by Luka, who attended each of her performances, made everything that much better. Indeed, all those months of tutoring after marriage with Luka paid off, because Miku was a better actress and singer than ever before. The audiences loved her, the newspapers praised her, she had more backstage admirers. Miku found herself having to escape back into Luka's domain via the mirror after every performance to avoid going through the herd of admirers all over again.

And then it ended as quickly as it started, and Miku looked up at the calendar to see that yet more months had passed.

Luka outwardly seemed fine. She acted the same as always, at least, but her body would betray her - she would be clumsier in her movements, no longer moving with that catlike grace she once possessed. She was still graceful, still elegant, but she stumbled and trembled and took two steps when there should have been one. Her fingers would twitch and spasm randomly, and each time her body failed her, Luka would look resigned, and that made Miku feel sad. She had to spend more time with Luka. At night, Miku would stare at Luka's face, trying to memorize her appearance. In the mornings, Miku would practically smother Luka with affection, affection that Luka drank up hungrily and reciprocated with more. They spent hours, days, weeks together.

Miku had entertained, foolishly, thoughts that maybe Luka would live, that maybe her love would be enough to keep Luka alive, that she would have a miraculous recovery, like in the stories.

Saying 'I love you's over and over wasn't enough to save Luka's life from this sickness. Miku should have known that. Didn't she tell herself that she would grow up? In the end, she's still childish in this respect, thinking that this short amount of time was too short, that it wasn't fair, because life wasn't fair, and love wasn't fair.

Miku stared at Luka, memorizing each inch of her peacefully sleeping face, and moved closer to her, hugging her to herself. She closed her eyes.

-o-o-o-

Luka's voice had been growing weaker. Less distinct, more fuzzy. Luka had been coughing more often, deep racking coughs that no amount of tea could cure. Each time she did was like a physical blow to Miku, and Miku found herself staring up at the calendar more and more often. Time seemed to be moving so fast, and there was nothing Miku could do to stop it.

Nights were the worst - it was frighteningly easy for Miku to conjure up unsettling scenarios in her head, and a sleeping Luka looked far too close to a dead Luka. Miku found herself hugging Luka to sleep more and more often, holding on to her warmth, listening to her breathing and her heart beating, to reassure herself that Luka was still alive.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked one night, looking at Miku inquisitively.

Asking 'what's wrong' so casually like that annoyed Miku a little. "I...you're getting weaker, that's what...you said you were going to die in six months," Miku burrowed her head into the pillow.

Luka sighed and put her hand on Miku's cheek. "Don't worry about the future, Miku. Just enjoy the now. As long as I'm alive, you should enjoy every moment as much as possible, right?"

Miku was quiet. Luka was right - she should enjoy the meager amount of time she had left with Luka, without grim thoughts ruining everything. She should, but Miku couldn't turn her worrying on and off like a switch.

Luka shifted a little and moved closer to Miku. She brought her forehead to Miku's and looked into her eyes. Miku stared at Luka before kissing her on the mouth, a desperate kiss that quickly grew more passionate, and when they withdrew, their breaths were ragged and their faces were flustered. They were now both sitting up, somehow.

Miku looked down, suddenly aware that she was encroaching upon new territory, and paused. Luka did not say anything.

"Can we..." Miku began, suddenly feeling shy all over again. She suddenly felt a strong need to become even closer to Luka, and the two had never enjoyed a wedding night proper, after all - Miku remembered that their wedding 'night' had been spent in different rooms right after the marriage, with Miku feeling miserable. Hardly a wedding night at all.

Luka squirmed a little and looked away, blushing heavily. "Um...I...um..."

Miku placed a kiss on Luka's nose, then drew her lips to Luka's cheek. "Please?" Her hands were resting lightly on Luka's delicate shoulders.

Luka seemed to be struggling with herself. "I...are you sure?" Her voice became timid all over again. "With a face like this, I...no one would ever want me like that. Tonio said so..."

Miku winced. "Don't think about Tonio. I love you," she looked at Luka meaningfully. "And I..." Miku bit her lip, feeling self-conscious. "I want you. But if you don't want to, it's fine," Miku tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I don't want to force you into anything. If you're not comfortable, we don't have to."

Luka took a deep breath. "I...I want to, but...but...it's just that I'm scared."

"Scared?" Miku asked.

"You're not scared?" Luka blinked, quizzically. "You're not nervous?"

Miku paused. "Well," she admitted. "I am nervous...I'm not scared, I don't think, but I am nervous. But if you're scared, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

There was a long silence as Luka thought this over. "I...um...okay," her voice was soft and subdued. "Please be gentle."

Miku couldn't help but to smile a little at that last sentence. "I will. Are you sure?"

"Yes," Luka nodded.

Miku put her hands on Luka's shoulders once more, and kissed her as she pushed her, very gently, back down on the bed.

-o-o-o-

Luka was in an incredibly happy mood in the morning.

Miku stared at Luka as Luka happily placed the dishes on the table. The breakfast for the day was something simple, an assortment of pastries. Luka sat herself down on her seat and, humming, scooched in further and started to cheerfully eat her croissant.

Miku couldn't help but to smile in spite of herself. Luka was acting like a satisfied, happy girl, and the effect of that on her was quite becoming. Looking at her, one wouldn't be able to tell that Luka had such a traumatizing past, killed people, and built torture chambers and traps. Every now and then, Luka would laugh lightly to herself...or more accurately, giggle.

"I see you're happy," Miku said, after Luka giggled for the third time.

"Of course!" Luka looked up, her face grinning in a pure expression of complete bliss. "We love each other, and I have you! And last night was wonderful!"

Luka spoke so frankly about last night that Miku couldn't help but to get embarrassed. She looked down at her food, hiding the blushing on her face. "I'm...I'm happy you enjoyed it."

"Of course I did," said Luka. "Was it the same for you?"

Miku was feeling happy about it, but not quite to the extent of Luka's apparent euphoria. She had finally had her long put off wedding night with Luka, and after it Miku felt like she was on top of the world, but Miku suddenly became aware that the hole in her heart from knowing about Luka's imminent death wasn't filled yet. It wasn't enough...she wanted more of Luka. Miku felt like she wanted to completely fill up herself with Luka before Luka's death.

"It was," Miku finally answered.

"That's good," said Luka, cheerfully. Miku looked at her and wondered how she could be so uncaring about her death. Perhaps Luka just had more time to get used to it. And she loved Miku for so long. Miku only completely realized her feelings a few months ago. Miku looked back down. What would she do after Luka died? She'd be set adrift, wandering without a home, miserable and alone. The people in the theater shunned her, she did not know what happened to Len...

"Miku?" Luka asked suddenly. Miku looked up to see Luka looking worried. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't want you to die," said Miku. She looked down. "I...it just doesn't feel like anything's enough...I want more of you, but...there's no time..."

Luka looked at Miku for a few moments, before standing up and bringing Miku into a silent hug. Miku clung onto Luka and tried to absorb everything in this moment into her memory.

"I don't want to die either," said Luka. "But I just don't think about it. It's there, but I try to enjoy every part of my life before I die. So..."

"But...but...!" Miku protested, weakly. "I...you're the one who's dying...I have to live for who knows how long without you. I can't do that, Luka. I need you! I need you with me, right here next to me, hugging me! It's...it's just not fair...!"

Luka quietly rubbed Miku's back. "I wish I could leave you something to remember me by." Her voice was wistful. "We're both girls, so it's not like we can have a child...this basement is no place for you to live alone..."

Miku frowned and thought for a while, before she hit upon something. "Music!"

"Music?" Luka echoed, a quizzical tone apparent in her voice.

"Yes," Miku drew back and looked at Luka. "You developed my singing ability and everything. So each time I sing, I'll think of you! And I suppose maybe after you die you can become a real angel of music," Miku laughed a little and scratched the back of her head. In retrospect, Miku really had been a very immature girl, if she still believed in actual, physical angels at the age when she entered the theater. Looking back on it now...Miku felt as though she truly had gone a long way since then, and an even longer way from when she was eight and visited Luka at the freak show. If someone told her at that time that she would one day fall in love with and marry the little girl from the freak show, Miku would have laughed in their faces and ran away. Life was strange.

Luka smiled. "I doubt someone like me can become an angel."

"Well," said Miku, "you're my angel, so that's that."

Luka stared at Miku for a few moments. "Miku...I..." Luka's eye was shining with unfallen tears. "I love you!" She tackled Miku.

"Oof!" Miku yelped as she felt herself get knocked off balance from the chair thanks to Luka. She landed on the thankfully soft, carpeted floor as Luka snuggled her. Miku raised her hand and placed it on Luka's head. She would enjoy this moment to the fullest, then...no more thoughts of darkness. The day when Luka would die would come eventually, on its own time, but...if Miku moped about Luka's possible death all the time, she would never be able to enjoy the precious little time she had with Luka now.

"I love you too," Miku whispered. "I love you so much." She felt Luka give a contented 'hmm' as her response. Miku felt actually pained from all the love she had stored in her right now - like an itch she couldn't scratch. She felt as though she was about to burst. Miku brought her lips up to Luka's, and kissed her over and over and over again.

The future would come eventually, and Death would take Luka, but the future was later, and Death was busy. It was the now that was important, and now was all they had.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last, everyone! Thanks for sticking with me across not one but TWO stories set in the same 'verse! You all deserve kudos XD **


	7. Chapter 7

Miku sleepily awoke to find a distinct lack of warmth in her bed. Foggily, she threw out her hand and patted the empty sheets for a few moments before her eyes snapped open and she sat up. Luka was not there.

That never happened before. Although Luka was an early riser, she was quite content to close her eyes and stay in bed with Miku until she woke up. Miku suddenly felt worried, and she shout out of bed and ran around the rooms, frantically checking each of them. The room with the piano in it, empty, the room with the books and couches, also empty, the kitchen and dining room, empty. Miku flung open Luka's room, which Luka had not gone into for a while, and saw Luka lying down in her coffin, her eyes closed.

Miku's heart felt as though it stopped. She ran over to Luka and grabbed her hand. "Luka! Are you alive!? Luka?!"

Luka gave a short groan and opened her eyes. "Oh...I'm alive."

Relief washed over Miku like a wave, so palpable and real. "You...you really made me worry...why...why are you lying down in your coffin?"

Luka struggled out of her coffin, and Miku noticed, to her alarm, that there was a thin trickle of blood seeping from Luka's mouth that Luka quickly wiped away with the back of her hand. Her face was ashen. "I didn't feel well. I think," Luka coughed into her palm, "that I'm going to die soon."

"What!?" Miku leapt to her feet, dread and grief and fear and sadness crashing through her body, sending her nerves into disarray. "You can't die! Not now...it's too soon!"

Luka drew her eyes up to look at her calendar. "No...I actually lived two months longer than I thought..."

It was true. It was the second week of their eighth month of marriage. Miku fell to her knees once more, all of her strength leaving her body at the terrible realization that her time with Luka had run out. She replayed memories of Luka in her head as she stared glassily at the floor. She couldn't even cry - she did not have the strength to summon up tears. All she could do was sit there.

"I didn't want to worry you," Luka continued. "That's why I went back to my room. I didn't want you to wake up next to a dead body."

Miku was silent, her mind refusing to absorb the words and to accept this reality.

Luka heaved a sigh and collapsed into a chair. "Not much longer now," she said in a whisper. Miku's heart ached - Luka's voice had once been so strong and powerful. It held Miku in thrall, back when Miku was an aspiring actress. Now it was sad and weak and wispy and ethereal.

"No," Miku's voice trembled. "This can't be true...you can't be dying...not now. Not like this..."

Luka wordlessly held out her hands, and Miku got up and enveloped Luka in a hug.

"I'm sorry," said Luka. "I don't want to leave you."

Miku's body was shaking from all of the emotions swirling around her. She should have prepared herself for this inevitable moment...after all, she had gone into the marriage knowing that Luka would die...she wanted to make Luka happy, but Miku had never known, ignorant girl she was at the time, that she would feel so much depth of love for Luka. Now that Luka was dying, Miku felt as though an essential part of her was being ripped away. She would be incomplete. Miku didn't say anything - she desperately grasped onto Luka, hugging her tightly to herself.

They stayed like that for a long while, before Luka shifted a little. Her trembling hands searched along the wall of her room, before they stopped and fumbled with something. Miku heard the faint sound of alarms, and she pulled back and looked at Luka, confused.

Luka smiled wryly. "That's my signal for a doctor."

Then, she closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

-o-o-o-

The doctor came, purple-haired and elegant in his movements. He looked ill at ease in the basement, and he flinched a little at the sight of Luka's exposed face. Miku only stared blankly at him.

"Is there a more traditional bed in the house?" he asked.

Miku nodded dumbly, pointed at her room, and the doctor nodded and managed to carry Luka there. Miku followed aimlessly behind. The doctor managed to get Luka in a sort of resting position on the bed, and Miku noticed to her relief that Luka was still breathing. She was still alive, at least.

"She's resting now, madame," said the doctor formally, as he took a seat in the living room some time later.

"How much longer?" Miku asked, cutting straight to the point. The doctor looked pained.

"One day, two at most," he said, gently. "I'm sorry."

Miku stared at him, and then stared at the floor. One or two days. She should have known it would be short. She wondered how Luka knew this doctor. Was he another assassin from the guild? That would be ironic...an assassin doctor. Miku nodded, slowly. The doctor stood up.

"I'll be in her study if you need me," said the doctor. "I will take care of her documents, so-"

"Documents?" Miku asked.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "She left her fortune to you, as well as the basement. She left your safety and wellbeing to us, as well as a 'Meiko' and 'Kaito'. So basically, if you need us, we'll take care of you."

"...who's us?" Miku blinked. Meiko and Kaito she knew, of course, although she was unsure about living with them. That is not to say that she did not like them, but she did not want to impose - their home was so small, and they looked as though they were struggling to feed themselves...Miku would be nothing but a hindrance.

The doctor inclined his head. "We knew Luka back when she was in..." he trailed off before continuing. "Well, we knew her. I'm Gakupo, by the way," he said with a quick nod, "Gakupo Kamui."

"I see," said Miku. She looked down once more. This all seemed so perfectly planned. She wondered when Luka knew, when Luka sat down and wrote her will. Maybe she wrote it a long time ago, maybe she wrote it before she even married Miku. If that was the case, then...Miku once more felt angry at herself for being so indecisive and immature, before she calmed herself down and sighed. There was no use getting angry now.

"She really does care about you," Gakupo offered. "Even back when we were still in the guild, you could just tell. She didn't talk much, but...you can just see it in her face."

"I know," said Miku, quietly. After all, Luka had loved her ever since that cold day, in the freak show, fourteen years ago. Her love for Miku was one thing that could never be doubted. From the time Miku saw Luka again, when Luka took her to the basement for the first time, it was obvious - the evidence of Luka's love for her was right there in front of her.

It was unimaginable that she was dying now. Even though Miku knew, had worried, had tried to prepare herself for Luka's death, it was still painful, so painful Miku couldn't cry, couldn't bring herself to cry, or else she would become hysterical with sorrow.

Gakupo recognized Miku's need for solitude, and quietly left the room, leaving Miku alone with her memories of Luka.

-o-o-o-

Miku stayed by Luka's side after that, holding tightly to her hand, wishing that she would have the chance to say one last goodbye. She would watch the rise and fall of Luka's chest as she breathed and try to synchronize her own with it.

Luka had a seizure at midnight, and when she was finished, the pillow was covered in blood from the copious bleeding from her nose. Miku only stared in horror as Gakupo stood by and changed the pillow, quietly and softly explaining to Miku that Luka's bleeding was from her blood vessels bursting.

"You should eat," Gakupo said after a few hours. Miku had not eaten in two days.

Miku stubbornly shook her head.

"Luka would not want to see you like this," pressed Gakupo.

"I want to stay with her," said Miku, and Gakupo nodded and left quietly. Miku stared at Luka and tightened her grip on her hand. Luka had always seemed so strong, but now her body was betraying her. Miku stayed resolutely by Luka's side, and a few hours later, when Gakupo was in the room checking up on Luka's condition, Miku felt some movement in Luka's hand, and Miku immediately looked up and stared at Luka, hope tinged with sadness in her chest. It would be the last time Luka would ever open her eyes, she knew.

Luka slowly blinked open her eye and she looked over at Miku. Her expression was slightly bemused at first, but then it changed to a look that was both loving and full of sorrow.

"Miku," breathed Luka, and then she turned and looked at Gakupo, a stern expression manifesting itself on her face.

"Keep your promise," she said.

"I will," Gakupo said as he nodded his head, once, before he left the room. It was Luka and Miku again, alone in the room, just the two of them. As it should be, as if it had been destined from the beginning.

Luka looked at Miku, and Miku held her breath.

"Miku," Luka began, her voice soft and wispy. "I..." She coughed. "You're everything to me..." Luka coughed again, a more violent one this time, and Miku clutched onto her hands, tighter, and leaned in forward. "Thank you...I love you..."

"I love you too," Miku said. "Always. Forever." She smiled, and leaned over and placed a kiss on Luka's forehead.

Luka nodded, and took two breaths, before she died. There was a beginning of a smile on her face, and Miku gently brushed away some strands of Luka's hair. She stared at Luka's face, so beautiful even in death, despite the right side of her face. Miku brought her hand up to gently stroke the roughened surface of Luka's right cheek.

It was only then that Miku began to cry.

-o-o-o-

Luka was buried in the Christalle cemetery on the outskirts of Crypton. It was a simple, quiet ceremony, and few people attended. Miku recognized Gakupo, Meiko, and Kaito, but the other four people there were people she did not know. She assumed that they were the assassins that Luka befriended in her time. Miku watched as Luka was placed into the coffin she slept in for most of her life, watched as the dirt was piled on top of her grave, stood there staring at the grave in silent sorrow.

Luka was gone now. She had left this world to another. Miku closed her eyes and sent up a small prayer, hoping that her feelings would reach Luka's heart.

They would see each other again, Miku knew. Somehow, they would. Perhaps in another life, under different circumstances, they would meet, and they would fall in love again. Perhaps in the far future, they would be reborn to be with each other again, or perhaps in the heavens, they would see each other again. Maybe in a different world, they would be together.

Miku turned and left the cemetery, and put her precious memories of her time with Luka in her heart. Every time she sang, she would think of Luka, the one who gave her song in the first place, the one who painted Miku's previously childish and shallow world with colors and feelings.

For sure, they would see each other again, somehow, some way.

Miku glanced down at her wedding ring, and looked up at the bright blue sky. The wind brushed past her cheek, and she closed her eyes.

_So, only for now...good bye._

end

* * *

**It's over! Thanks for the continued support everyone XDD I hope you enjoyed Libretto and Serenata! :D For those willing to stick with me, see you in my other stories!**


End file.
